Kaleido Star Novo Recomeço
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Já se passou um ano, desde aquele show que fizemos do lago dos cisnes, um ano em que á minha vida mudou completamente, um ano em que os meus sonhos e os sonhos de todo mundo se fundiram num só...tudo mudou
1. Chapter 1

" Já se passou um ano, desde aquele show que fizemos do lago dos cisnes, um ano em que á minha vida mudou completamente, um ano em que os meus sonhos e os sonhos de todo mundo se fundiram num só...tudo mudou... Quem diria, que eu, Sora Naegimo, se tornava á grande estrela do Kaleido Star e que partilhasse o palco com Leon Oswald sem quaisquer problemas nem competições...Bem...na verdade fico muito feliz...não só por estar com ele no palco, mas por me dar bem com ele….embora sempre que estou com ele fico diferente...não sei porque...sinto-me bem"  
– Menina sora preste atenção! Não pense que só por você se ter tornado estrela do kaleido star, não precisa de treinar!  
– Me desculpe professor!  
– Bem vamos continuar a aula! Meninos! Quero vos ver á rodar! Então vamos lá, e 1 2 3 e 1 2 3 e 1 2 3 e 1 2 3….  
[entretanto leon aparece na porta do ginásio]  
– Jovem leon! Que prazer aqui!"  
[ao ouvir o nome do leon, sora cai e toda a gente ri, e o professor ralha com ela]  
– Menina sora! Eu disse que era para vocês rodarem, não para se sentarem no chão!  
[toda gente ri]  
– Me desculpe professor.  
– Desculpe interromper á sua aula, mas será que você poderia dispensar á sora? Preciso de ter uma conversa com ela.  
– Oh, mais claro! Tudo por si jovem leon!  
[entretanto á sora e leon saem do ginásio e começam á dar um passeio]  
– Bem jovem leon, o que me você queria dizer?  
– Sora…eu….eu tenho…reparado que você tem andado ultimamente diferente. E se você não mudar á sua atitude….você deixará de ser minha parceira.  
[sora pára chocada olhando leon e foge a correr para os dormitórios á chorar, deixando leon pensando porque ela foge chorando]  
[entretanto no quarto de sora, rosetta e fool estão falando, nisto sora entra á correr e deita-se na sua cama á chorar]  
– Sora que aconteceu? Porquê você está chorando?  
– Cá por mim…fez asneira dá grossa! Deve ter caído e ter batido com o cu no chão!  
– Ah Fool, vá ler ás suas cartas vai! Não diga bobagens! Não vê que ela está mal!  
– O que foi? Já não se pode dizer uma piadinha sem ficarem de mal humor!  
– Rosetta, Fool por favor me deixem sozinha! Preciso de estar só!  
[rosetta e fool abandonam o quarto deixando sora chorando e perdida nos seus pensamentos]  
" Porque é que eu saí correndo daquela maneira….o que estou sentindo…o meu coração….ele….ele…ele está tão apertado….porque é que ele disse aquilo….porquê… PORQUÊ?"  
[entretanto dois estranhos chegam ás portas do kaleido star]  
– Então este é que é o famoso kaleido!  
– Bem parece que sim, será que eles me vão aceitar maninho?  
– Claro que sim! Não a melhor cantora que á minha maninha!  
– Você está brincando comigo!  
– Não estou!  
– Está bem, eu acredito em você, mas…será que eles me vão aceitar?  
– Se eles não te deixarem ficar, eu também não fico.  
– Oh que cavalheiro que nós somos!  
– Bem vamos entrar….

[Rosetta e fool dirigem-se ao kaleido]  
– Coitada dá sora ela estava muito mal!  
– Coitado é de mim! Toda a gente me trata mal! E não esperava isso de você!  
– Como queria que eu trato você? Você foi mauzinho!  
– Não tive culpa, foi mais forte do que eu!  
– Mesmo assim….Fool veja! Quem são aqueles?  
– Não faço a menor ideia! Mas a garota é bonitinha!  
– FOOL!  
– Que é? É verdade!

[rosetta aproxima-se dos dois estranhos e conversa com eles]

– Fool agora esteja quieto, não faça nada….Oi! Posso ajudá-los?  
– Ah oi! Por acaso pode, meu nome é Rubi e esta é minha irmã Safira, somos os novos candidatos, queríamos falar com o dono, o Karlos, podia-nos ajudar?  
– Mas é claro! Eu sou á rosetta, faço parte do elenco do Kaleido Star, muito prazer em conhece-los! Eu levo-os ao Karlos!  
– A sério? Muito obrigada Rosetta, você é muito simpática e muito bonita!  
– Ah….obrigado."ele é tão giro! E tem charme também!"  
– Você é demais Rubi, mal chegamos aqui e você já está galando!  
– Safira, não diga isso! Eu galando…nunca….quem pensa que sou?  
– Um mulherengo, é o que você é! Bem vamos lá então.  
– Ok! Sigam-me por favor!

[Fool, Rosetta, Rubi e Safira entram no kaleido, ao longe Sora se encaminhava também prá lá até que ela dá caras com leon, este se dirige á ela]

" Ó meu deus, que será que ele quer…"  
– Sora….eu…porq…  
[Mas leon não acabou á pergunta visto que sora entra logo no kaleido]

" Olha que lata! Primeiro ralha comigo e agora…"  
[entretanto no escritório do Karlos]  
– Bem vocês estão contratados…  
– É sério boa! Você ouviu Rubi….  
– Mas vocês só podem ficar cá com uma única condição…  
– E qual é?  
– Têm de demonstrar que devem ficar no Kaleido, e isso demonstram ao fazerem uma audição agora mesmo!  
– Muito bem…. Aonde é o palco?  
– Mas você quer fazer agora Rubi? Se é isso que você quer também faço agora.  
– Então sigam á rosetta ela vai vos indicar onde é o palco.  
– Muito bem, vamos lá!  
[Rosetta mais os dois irmãos saem e dirigem-se para o palco. No escritório de Karlos, sara está preocupada]  
– Karlos será seguro? O palco não tem rede! E se ele cair ele….  
– Sara você não conhece ele?  
– Não….não estou o reconhecendo….quem é ele?  
– Ele….ele é o Rubi Dasmuck, é o maior artista de Dinamarca….ela foi tri-campeão de trapézio….por isso não há problema.

– Se você o diz….  
– Sara á partir de hoje você e á Safira vão fazer um dueto, vão cantar juntas! Espero que não seja problema!  
– Não claro que não.  
– Bem vamos lá….  
[Karlos e Sara saem do escritório e dirigem-se ao palco, onde rubi e safira já tão prontos.]

– Bem, já estou pronto….e você safira?  
– Eu também Rubi… tou é muito nervosa….por favor rubi tenha cuidado.  
– Não se preocupe…eu conseguirei e você vai ver estaremos ainda hoje á actuar!  
– Como você consegue estar tão calmo? É impressionante…  
– Vocês estão prontos? Vamos lá mostrem o que valem! Sara ajude á Safira.  
– Com certeza Karlos.  
– Rosetta venha para a plateia.  
– Sim.

[Nos camarins toda á gente se está preparando para o show dá noite, entretanto comentam sobre os irmãos]  
– Vocês já sabem o Rubi e Safira Dasmuck estão aqui no Kaleido Star!  
– Você está brincando!  
– Não, estou á falando sério..  
[Mia, e Anna entram no camarim, e sora junta-se á elas]

– Sora você está bem?  
– Que aconteceu ? eu quando me virei já você estava no chão e toda gente rindo! Você dava uma boa comediante eu sempre disse!  
– Anna! Não seja tonta!  
– Não se preocupem comigo Amigas eu estou bem! Melhor que nunca! AH AH AH!  
– Anna você conheces os dois novos candidatos?  
– Mas é claro, são Rubi e Safira Dasmuck, são dois grandes profissionais dá Dinamarca! Á Safira era parceira de Rubi , mas conta-se que durante um show ela caiu e á partir desse momento ela retirou-se.  
– Ohhhh…  
– Mia, Sora vocês querem vir comigo vê-los?  
– Sim

[quando entram lá estavam todos pronto para ver a audição, Sora fica paralisada]

"Que talento"

– Sora é você?

[Rubi para a sua actuação e aguarda resposta]

– Sim sou eu...  
[Rubi desce do trapézio e diz a Sora]

–Você a estrela do kaleido star né? Venha comigo...  
[Rubi puxa a mão da Sora e leve-a para o palco, os dois começam a actuar, entretanto leon os vê e repara na diferença entre a actuação dele com Sora e Sora e Rubi]

–Muito bem, se você se sente bem...è livre para fazer o que quiser! Pode até se ir embora.  
– Eu….eu estou adorando…eu me sinto voando! O meu corpo está tão leve como uma pena! Que sensação!  
– Então você é perfeita Sora sinto-me tão bem actuando com você!  
– Oh não diga isso...  
– È verdade...o meu sonho é executar uma técnica maravilhosa com você...fazer o espectáculo mais lindo...  
[Sora cora]  
–Bem... o meu nome é Rubi...  
–Prazer

[Sora e Rubi saem do palco, e toda a gente aplaude eles os dois]

– Então Karlos ficamos?  
– Sim….aliás vocês vão participar agora no show dá noite, têm 4 horas prá se prepararem…Sara leve á Safira, ensine-lhe á musica….Sora…  
– Sim Karlos…  
– Você leve o Rubi e ensine-lhe os movimentos…  
– Eu?  
– Sim você, tem algum problema?  
– Não, só que penso que devia ser outra pessoa como a Anna ou assim….  
– Mas você é á mais indicada…vamos lá! Todos se preparem!

[Todos saem á excepção de Sora Rubi e Leon]

– Bem Sora, vamos lá?  
– Está bem…  
– Sora!  
– Sim leon?  
– Preciso de Falar com você….  
– Agora….mas eu e o rubi íamos treinar…e….  
– Sora não há problema vá….eu vou andando para o ginásio…espero por você lá!  
– Bem….está bem.  
– Venha comigo Sora….  
[Sora e leon saem e dirigem-se para o camarim de Leon]

" Bem que lindo é o camarim do jovem Leon"  
– Sora, sente-se.  
– Oh….está bem….  
– Diga-me uma coisa….porque você fugiu chorando, na nossa conversa?  
(sora cora)  
– Bem …eu…eu…  
" Não posso lhe dizer que cada vez que estou com ele o meu coração fica acelarado"  
– Sim….  
– Eu….eu…não sei.  
– Entendo….olhe Sora me perdoe por ter sido tão cruel com ás palavras que disse á você..  
– Jovem leon...  
– É que eu….tive receio….  
– Receio?  
– Sim receio….no outro dia você ia caindo do trapézio podia-se ter machucado á sério…  
– Oh entendo….  
– Minha irmã sophie morreu dessa maneira por isso fiquei assustado…pensei que você…eu….eu….eu não QUERO PERDER VOCÊ!  
[Sora fica pasmada olhando Leon, este cora]  
– Jovem leon….eu…eu…eu...  
[Sora cora também]  
– Desculpe Sora…é que você me faz lembrar minha irmã Sophie… se perder alguém como você eu…estarei perdendo minha irmã outra vez…

[Leon levanta-se e sai do camarim de repente e deixa sora pensando]  
" Eu….lembro a sophie….como seria ela….eu…eu…estou muito confusa"


	2. Chapter 2

_tomarem que gostem boa leitura para todos__  
__e por favor deixe Reviews..._

_...Quem voces acha quem vai ser Yuki ou Leon ;) _

**Capitulo 2**

[Oi Amiguinhos! No 1º episodio dá nova era do Kaleido Star, se juntaram mais 2 artistas ao nosso grupo, Safira e Rubi, dois grandes acrobatas dá Dinamarca! Além disso descobri os verdadeiros sentimentos do Jovem Leon! Ai meu deus nem acredito!  
Neste episódio, todos correm contra o relógio, pois vamos estrear um novo espectáculo, O QUEBRA – NOZES! Tenho de me apressar com o treinamento do Jovem Rubi! O mais importante é não entrar em pânico! Vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar…ar…ar!]

[Sora regressa ao ginásio, mas muito pensativa]

(Leon falando) "…eu….eu….eu não QUERO PERDER VOCÊ!...é que você me faz lembrar minha irmã Sophie… se perder alguém como você eu…estarei perdendo minha irmã outra vez…"  
(Sora pensando) " Eu faço lembrar á sophie? Será que eu sou parecida á ela? Será que ele…talvez ela….Ah que raiva! Quanto mais penso, mais fico confusa."

[Sora chega ao ginásio, onde Rubi está já treinando, e sora vê May espreitando ele]

– May…Que você está fazendo?  
[May se assusta]  
– Sora! Eu…eu não estava fazendo nada!  
– Estava sim [sora ri] você estava espreitando o Rubi treinando não era?  
– Então o nome dele é Rubi…. [diz may muito pensativa]  
– Sim é! Bem é melhor me apressar….Rubi! Desculpe o atraso!  
[Rubi pára o treinamento]  
– Sora! Finalmente! Já estava pensando que o Leon á tinha raptado!  
[Sora ri]  
– Não….apenas á conversa demorou mais do que esperava….Bem! Vamos começar?  
– Sim!  
– May…você quer se juntar á nós?  
[do outro lado dá porta may surge embaraçada]  
– Rubi esta é á May Wong, May este é o Rubi Dasmuck.  
[May estende á mão para cumprimentar, mas nisto Rubi agarra a mão dela e beija-a, deixando May muito corada]  
– Muito prazer, May…  
– Igualmente…  
– Bem Sora vamos lá, só temos 3 horas….  
– Sim é verdade….  
– Mas do que vocês os dois estão falando?  
– Ah é verdade, o Karlos me pediu para ensinar os movimentos dá nova peça á Rubi…  
– Sim…eu vou participar na estreia do espectáculo desta noite.  
– O QUÊ? NÃO ACREDITO!  
– Que foi May? Acha mal o Rubi participar ná estreia?  
– NÃO É ISSO! O que acho admissível é o Karlos ter encarregado você de ensinar o Rubi! Você nem é capaz de ensinar um caracol á fazer o pino! Eu é que devia ensinar o Rubi! NÃO VOCE! Além disso, como você é á estrela principal, não sabe os movimentos dos outros papéis! Como é que o Karlos foi tão irresponsável!  
– Bem…eu também lhe disse que não era á pessoa indicada mas ele…  
– Claro que você não é!  
– May não diga isso! Á Sora é capaz de me ensinar os movimentos, alias ela provou ter uma grande capacidade quando improvisou comigo ná minha audição! Ela teve á melhor liberdade no palco que alguma vez vi! Até parece que ela e o palco são os melhores amigos! Como você pode ser tão má?  
– Rubi…não faz mal…não tem importância…  
– NÃO É POSSIVEL! VOCE ESTÁ DO LADO DESTA TRAPALHONA?  
– Meninos á sério…eu…  
– Não lhe chame trapalhona! Ela é tudo menos isso! Você por outro lado é uma CONVENCIDA!  
– Por favor Meninos… [Sora tenta acalmar May e Rubi]  
–OHHH! CONVENCIDA! COMO SE ATREVE SEU…SEU…SEU EXIBECIONISTA!  
– VAIDOSA!  
– MULHERENGO!  
– SUA IRRITANTE!  
– Meninos… [Sora intervêm]  
– O QUE É? [Gritam os dois com á sora]  
– JÁ CHEGA!  
[grita sora]  
– ESTOU FARTA! May se você quiser treinar com á gente tudo bem, mas, deixe de discutir! Não seja criança!  
[Rubi torce dá May]  
– RUBI! Você também! Se você quer estar pronto para o show desta noite pare! Vocês são piores que o FOOL!  
(Rubi e May olhado espantados para sora)

[Rosetta entra no ginásio]  
– O que aconteceu? Que são essas caras?  
– Nada, foi só duas crianças que estavam discutindo! (olhado severamente para May e Rubi) Mas o que você está fazendo aqui Rosetta? Não devia se estar preparando?  
– Eu já estou pronta! É só depois me trocar! Eu vim ver como estava á correr o treinamento…como está?  
– Como vê está mal, pois ainda não começamos! Com esta discussão toda! (Sora olhando seriamente para May e Rubi)  
– Eu não tive culpa Sora, foi á May!  
– O QUÊ! COMO SE ATREVE MANDAR ÁS CULPAS PARA CIMA DE MIM!  
VOCÊ É QUE ME CHAMOU CONVENCIDA!  
– EU não lhe tinha chamado isso, SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE UM EGO TAO GRANDE!  
– AHHH! SEU….  
– AH não…OUTRA VEZ NÃO! PAREM JÁ!  
[Enquanto sora tenta que May e Rubi não discutem outra vez, Rosetta começa se rindo]  
– AH AH AH AH ! Que cena! AH AH AH! Por favor parem! Eu vou morrer de tanto me rir! AH AH AH….  
[Ao vendo rosetta se rindo, Sora e Rubi se riem também]  
– Ok…. Ah ah ah…vamos parar de discutir….Sora começamos?  
– Ah ah….está bem…ah ah….  
– O que é? Mas porque vocês se estão rindo?  
– MAY! AH AH…. [todos se riem ainda mais]

[Depois de tanto se rirem, Sora e Rubi finalmente começam o treinamento, mas é claro sempre com á correcção dá May, dizendo, " Não é assim!"; " Isso está mal!"…  
A hora do espectáculo se estava aproximando, todos decidiram se ir preparar.  
Já estava ná hora do show, e o Kaleido estava cheio.]  
[Nos bastidores]  
– Ai meu deus! Tanta gente!  
– Sim, muita mesmo! Mia, esta pode ser á minha grande oportunidade!  
– Nem pensar Anna! Nada de brincadeira!  
– Oh…. [Anna fica desapontada]  
– AI! Adoro quando você fica com essa cara!  
[Ás luzes se apagaram, todo Kaleido estava silencioso, foi então que uma linda melodia se começou ouvindo, Sara e Safira cantando lá em cima em dois grandes trapézios]  
[nos bastidores]  
– Ai que lindas! Não acha Sora?  
– Sim…  
– Jovem Leon!  
[Sora se vira e vê Leon, este estava vestido com um fato vermelho com uma risca vermelha no peito]  
– Se preparem, estamos quase entrando.  
– Sim jovem Leon…  
– Sora olhe eu…  
– Sora! Que linda que você está!  
[rubi aparece, vestido com um fato semelhante ao do Leon, mas verde]  
– Obrigado Rubi! (disse sora sorrindo)  
– Esse fato faz á parecer uma princesa!  
[Foi então que leon reparou como sora estava vestida. Esta tinha o cabelo apanhado por uma fita branca, e estava vestida com um fato de ballet branco, cheio de folhos e com uma fita na cintura que fazia um laço atrás]  
– Sim…é verdade…está linda…  
– O...obrigado jovem leon (sora corando)  
[Ken chega]  
– Preparem-se! Sora, Leon, vocês vão entrar agora! Preparem-se…

[Sora e Leon entraram em palco. Fizeram á sua cena e pouco á pouco foram entrando os restantes. No meio dá ultima cena Rubi faz tropeçar May, esta teria caído se não fosse rubi á pega-la. O show havia terminado, foi um sucesso]  
[de volta aos bastidores]  
– VOCÊ FEZ DE PROPÓSITO!  
– O QUÊ?  
– VOCÊ OUVIU! VOCÊ ME FEZ TROPEÇAR DE PROPÓSITO!  
– Não tive intenção de á fazer tropeçar, e mesmo que tivesse era bem feito!  
– AH! SEU TRAPACEIRO!  
– Aqui vamos nós… (suspira sora)  
– SUA PERUA CONVENCIDA!  
– AH! SEU CARA DE MEIA TIGELA!  
– SUA ARROGANTE!  
– CHEGA! [gritou Leon] Parem com isso! Comportem-se!  
– Mas leon, o rubi me fez tropeçar de propósito, ele…  
– Não quero ouvir mais nada! Não esperava tamanho comportamento de você, May!  
(May baixa á cabeça)  
– Leon chega….por favor….não seja tão duro…  
– Sora….  
– Foi um acidente….já passou….felizmente não aconteceu nada grave….  
– Sora…está bem…mas que isto não volte á acontecer, ouviram?  
– Sim… [responderam May e Rubi]

[Depois dá discussão todos foram comemorar para o refeitório, incluindo leon]  
[Karlos chega entretanto]  
– Oi Karlos! Junte-se á nós!  
– Não posso Sara, eu só vim aqui dizer uma coisa…Olhe Rubi…  
– Sim Karlos…  
– Ainda estamos á arranjar um dormitório prá você e prá safira, entretanto vocês têm de arranjar lugar para dormir esta noite.  
– á safira pode ficar comigo Karlos…(disse sara)…isto é se ela não se importar…  
– Não claro que não…mas eu não quero incomodar….  
– Não incomoda nada!  
– Então está bem!  
– Bem…e você Rubi?  
– Não sei Karlos….  
– Você pode ficar com á Sora…  
– O quê?  
– Á algum problema Sora?  
– Não…será um prazer!  
– A sério Sora?  
– Sim Rubi.  
– Bem… á é verdade… Leon, Sora… amanha estão de folga…  
– Porquê?  
– É para mostrarem ás redondezas á Rubi e á Safira…  
– Ah…ok…

[Passado algum tempo, todos começaram á se retirar para os dormitórios]  
[Dormitório de Sora]  
– Bem…aqui estamos… não é grande coisa….  
– É um bom quarto… não se preocupe Sora, eu não me importo…até é acolhedor!  
– Ainda Bem!

[Fool aparece de repente]  
– AH! Este é aquele rapazinho que estava com aquela menina bonitinha…mas onde está á beldade?  
[Sora fica apavorada, e quando rubi desvia o olhar, sora pega em fool]  
– Ouça…você não se mexe…não fala…e sobretudo não respira! Ouviu?  
– Como quer que eu viva se não posso respirar?  
– Não quero saber!  
– Ah não!  
– Ah sim! E mais se vejo você se esgueirando para ir á procura da Safira eu enrolo você com uma corda e fecho-o no armário!  
– Não! O armário não! Eu tenho claustrofobia! Principalmente daquele armário!  
– Então porte-se bem!  
– Está bem…  
– Sora está tudo bem?  
– Rubi! Está!  
– Ok….  
[passado algum tempo sora se tinha deitado na cama e rubi num colchão]  
– Boa noite sora…  
– Boa noite rubi…  
– E eu? Você não me dá um beijo de boa noite?  
[sora abre os olhos e vê fool tentando beija-la]  
– Eu te AVISEI!  
– NÃO! POR FAVOR SORA! ME DESCULPE!  
[sora enrola fool com uma corda e fecha-o no armário]  
– O que aconteceu sora?  
– Ah…nada Rubi…foi que…pensei ter visto algo e me assustei…ah ah ah (sora embaraçada)  
– Oh…ok….boa noite…  
–Boa noite….ufa…  
[sora se deita]  
[no armário]  
– Sora….eu prometo não fazer nada….eu ficarei quieto….Sora! Sora! Sora…

[dia seguinte]  
– Bom dia Sora!  
– Bom dia Rubi! Dormiu bem?  
– Sim!

[sora abre o armário e repara que fool não estava lá, apenas ás cordas]  
– Mas….cadê ele?  
– Aconteceu alguma coisa Sora?  
– Não é possível! Cadê ele?  
– Quem?  
– O fool…  
– Quem é o Fool?  
– É …é…é um boneco!  
– Um boneco?  
– Sim….ah ah ah…  
– Agora sou boneco! Você não me trata com respeito! Eu, que sou o espírito do Kaleido Star!  
[Sora se vira e vê fool, agarra-o e fecha-o no armário]  
– Sora me tire daqui!  
– Sora, você está bem?  
– Oh… Rubi sim estou…você já está pronto?  
– Já, vou chamar á safira, ela está aonde?  
– Está no quarto em baixo…  
– Ok…não se demore…  
– Sim….  
[Rubi sai, e sora abre o armário]  
– Sora me desculpe á sério….  
– Sora…  
[sora fecha o armário rapidamente]  
– Ah é você rosetta…  
– O que aconteceu?  
– Foi o Fool…  
– O que fez o mestre fool?  
– Rosetta! Não lhe chame isso! Ele não merece!  
– Rosetta me tire daqui!  
[sora abre o armário]  
– Rosetta! [fool se dirige á rosetta e se esconde atrás dela]  
– Fool venha cá!  
– Não!  
– FOOL!  
– Mas o que aconteceu?  
– Pergunte ao MESTRE FOOL! Ou melhor ao TARADO!  
– Tarado? O que você fez desta vez fool?  
– Eu….eu nada….eu sou um anjinho!  
– AH AH AH….Deixei-me rir, esse tarado não tem vergonha! Mas…o que está fazendo aqui rosetta?  
– Recebeu uma chamada, Sora…  
– Uma chamada?  
– Sim….  
– De onde….  
– De paris….  
[sora fica intrigada olhando rosetta]  
" De paris…mas…quem será?"

[E isso meninos fica para o próximo episódio! Lembre-se que seus sonhos são ás asas que vão ajudar você á voar!]


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mande Reviews se não o dedo cai XD obrigado ...**____** Boa leitura**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

[Oi amiguinhos! No ultimo episodio, estreamos á nova peça Quebra-Nozes! No qual foi um sucesso total! Alem disso parece que á May arranjou um novo adversário! Tenho pena do Rubi! Neste episódio recebo uma chamada de Paris….quem será? "Ai! Não é possível! É….É….é o….".  
Entretanto eu e Leon mostramos ás redondezas a Safira e Rubi e encontramos um velho amiguinho! Bem, vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar…ar…ar!]

[Alguns minutos atrás, antes de Rosetta se encontrar com sora no seu dormitório]  
– Estou?  
– «É você Rosetta?»  
– Sim, sou eu, quem fala?  
– «Você não reconhece á minha voz?»  
– Não…pera aí….você é o….  
– «Sim sou eu, eu preciso de falar com á Sora, ela está com você?»  
– Não está comigo…acho que saiu….ela ia sair com o Jovem Leon e….  
– «O QUÊ?»  
– Rosetta!  
– Oh…está alguém me chamando….você pode esperar um bocadinho?  
– «Sim…»  
– Sara…  
– Oi rosetta!  
– O que aconteceu?  
– Bem á Safira precisa de uma fita, por acaso você não tem nenhuma?  
– Tenho uma….  
– AH, que bom….  
– Mas á safira não ia sair com á sora e com os rapazes?  
– Ainda não foram…á Sora ainda não está pronta….e também estão á espera do Leon….  
– Ohhhh….  
– Rosetta!  
– Que é?  
– Á fita!  
– Ah…me desculpe!  
[Rosetta pega á fita para Sara]  
– Tome…  
– Obrigado! Até já!  
– Até já…ahhhh….quase me esquecia….  
[rosetta pega seu celular]  
– Estou….j…  
– «Até que enfim»  
– Me desculpe…olhe á Sora ainda não saiu…  
– «Não? Que bom….podia lhe dar um recado?»  
– Sim….

[Depois da chamada, Rosetta se dirige ao dormitório de sora]

– Sora me desculpe á sério…. [fool pede chorando]  
– Sora…  
[sora fecha o armário rapidamente]  
– Ah é você rosetta…  
– O que aconteceu?  
– Foi o Fool…  
– O que fez o mestre fool?  
– Rosetta! Não lhe chame isso! Ele não merece!  
– Rosetta me tire daqui!  
[sora abre o armário]  
– Rosetta! [fool se dirige á rosetta e se esconde atrás dela]  
– Fool venha cá!  
– Não!  
– FOOL!  
– Mas o que aconteceu?  
– Pergunte ao MESTRE FOOL! Ou melhor ao TARADO!  
– Tarado? O que você fez desta vez fool?  
– Eu….eu nada….eu sou um anjinho!  
– AH AH AH….Deixei-me rir, esse tarado não tem vergonha! Mas…o que está fazendo aqui rosetta?  
– Recebeu uma chamada, Sora…  
– Uma chamada?  
– Sim….  
– De onde….  
– De paris….  
[sora fica intrigada olhando rosetta]  
" De paris…mas…quem será?"  
– Quem era Rosetta?  
– Era….era o jovem yuri…  
– O JOVEM YURI!  
– Sim….  
– O que é que ele queria?  
– Bem…ele me pediu para lhe dar um recado…  
– O que é?  
– Bem…ele me pediu para que você se encontrar com ele…  
– Para me encontrar com ele? Como? Ele está em Paris!  
– Por isso mesmo ele….  
–Ah não! Não me diga que tenho de ir ter á Paris!

[Do outro lado dá porta do dormitório de sora, Sara, Safira e Rubi escutam á conversa]

– Paris!  
– Bem…  
– Xiuuuuuuu…olhem que elas ainda nos ouvem…  
– Desculpe Rubi…  
– Ah Rubi não seja chato tá?  
– Safira! Xiuuuuu…  
– Não me diga Xiuuu…eu te digo o Xiuuu!  
– Meninos se acalmem por favor...  
– Desculpe Sara… [dizem Rubi e Safira]

[Entretanto Leon chega e vê eles três encostados á porta de sora. Leon fica intrigado]

– Oi! O que vocês estão fazendo?  
– XIUUUUU! [Disseram rubi, sara e Safira]  
– … [leon olhou prá eles com cara de poucos amigos]  
– É que…estamos escutando á conversa dá sora e dá rosetta…. [explicou Safira]  
– Sim…. [afirmaram os outros dois]  
– Porquê? [Leon estava confuso]  
– Bem…á sora recebeu uma chamada… [explicou sara]  
– Sim…de Paris… [continuou Safira]  
– Exato… [concluiu Rubi]  
– Quem era? [leon ficou muito intrigado]  
– É isso que estávamos tentando perceber… [disse rubi sussurrando]  
– Ao que parece foi o jovem Yuri… [diz Safira]  
– O YURI!  
– XIUUUU….Jovem leon! [disseram os três]  
– Me desculpem…o yuri? Mas o que ele queria?  
– Bem…quer se encontrar com á Sora…  
– O QUÊ?  
– XIUUUUU!  
– NÃO!  
[Leon empurra rubi pára trás e encostou o ouvido, quando estava quase conseguindo escutar, desequilibrou-se caindo, levando Sara, Rubi e Safira atrás. Os quatros caíram no chão provocando um grande estrondo]

[Dormitório de Sora alguns minutos antes]

– Não sora, você não vai ter que ir até Paris o…  
– Ah não? Então?  
– Me deixe explicar!  
– Ah…ok…me desculpe rosetta…  
– É assim o jovem Yuri me disse que ele vinha ao Kaleido encontrar-se com você! …  
– Ele vem ao Kaleido… [diz sora pensativa]  
– Sim… [diz rosetta, enquanto estava tentando tirar ás cordas em volta de fool]  
– Quando?  
– Isso não sei…ele disse que era daqui a algum tempo…  
– [sora pensando] "Ele vem cá…que será que ele quer?"  
– Sora…  
– Oh…o que foi rosetta?  
– Nada…é como você estava tão pensativa…  
– Não foi nada [diz sora sorrindo]

[De repente um grande estrondo se ouve do outro lado dá porta de sora]

– O que foi isto? [pergunta sora espantada]  
– Não sei… [diz rosetta tremendo]  
– Deve ser um demónio! Que veio pegar você sora! Por ser tão má para mim!  
– FOOL! [gritaram Sora e Rosetta]  
[Sora se aproxima dá porta e põe sua mão no puxador dá porta, atrás de sora estão rosetta e fool. Tudo ficou silencioso]

– BUH!  
– AHHHHH! [gritaram sora e rosetta]

[sora abre á porta gritando e sai correndo, atrás dela vem á rosetta também gritando, elas não reparam nos quatro caídos no chão, sora tropeça e cai, rosetta fica em pé.]

– O que se passou? [perguntam Safira, rubi e sara ainda no chão]  
– Foi…foi…. [diz rosetta ofegante] Foi…  
– AH AH AH AH [do quarto sai fool se rindo]  
– Foi…VOCÊ FOOL! EU TE VOU MATAR! [rosetta grita e corre para pegar fool]  
– NÃO! ME DESCULPE ROSETTA! [Fool tenta fugir]  
– … [sara, safira e rubi olham aquela cena, e vêm rosetta se retirando correndo atrás de algo]

[No meio daquela confusão não reparam ná sora e no leon. Sora estava caída e em cima dela estava leon, estes olhavam-se nos olhos intensamente]

– Sora…  
– Jovem Leon…  
– Você tem uns olhos lindos…  
– Leon…  
– Sora… [leon aproxima-se de sora, e seus lábios quase se tocam]

[Sara e safira se levantam ajudando Rubi também se levantando. É depois que reparam naquela cena]

– Oh meu deus… [dizem safira e sara corando]  
– Não acredito… [Diz Rubi pasmado]

[Entretanto aparece May e fica intrigada]  
– Oi pessoal! O que está acontecendo?

[ao ouvirem May, Leon e Sora se levantam limpado suas roupas]

– MAY! [gritaram Rubi, safira e Sara zangados]  
– O que foi? [May não entendia nada]  
– Nada… [disseram Leon e sora ao mesmo tempo]  
– Graças á May não aconteceu nada… [diz safira desiludida, pá Sara]  
– É….[diz Sara também desiludida]  
– Uhmm… [Diz May suspeitando] …não acredito….me cheira que se passou algo aqui….  
– Agora você deu pá ser gata? Miauu… [Diz Rubi brincando]  
– OH! SEU…SEU… [May começa ficando furiosa]  
– Seu quê? [pergunta Leon, com cara assustadora]  
– Seu…acrobata lindo…. [Disfarça May, se rindo estupidamente]  
– Obrigada gatinha… [diz rubi, gostando dá situação]  
– Eu te digo gatinha…eu mato você… [diz May sussurrando]  
– O que disse May? [Pergunta Leon]  
– Ah…nada…eu disse que vejo vocês mais tarde…. Tchau… [May sai correndo, olhando pá rubi com cara de má]  
– Bem eu também vou…vou ter com o Carlos…tchau pessoal… [Sara também se retira]  
– Incrível, só estou aqui á 2 dias e já me querem assassinar! [diz rubi rindo]  
– Porque será? [pergunta Safira, irónica]  
– Eu nem lhe respondo safira….Ei pombinhos vamos ou não? [rubi chama sora e leon]  
– Vamos! [respondem os dois embaraçados]

[Rubi e Safira, começam a andar e descem ás escadas, deixando Leon e Sora para trás]

– Sora….eu….me desculpe…. [diz leon sério]  
– Oh…não tem mal… [diz sora sorrindo embaraçada]  
– Á sério?  
– Claro que sim….bem vamos lá! [sora pega na mão de Leon puxando-o, este fica ]

[Ao longo do dia foram visitando vários sítios, almoçaram num restaurante ao pé do mar, foram á cafés, lojas e muito mais…  
Por fim chegaram ao parque onde sora atuou com o pessoal á 2 anos….]

– Ei! Você aí!  
– Quem eu? [responde sora confusa]  
– Sim…você não é aquela mocinha do kaleido star…aquela que fez de palhaço?  
– Palhaço? [Rubi, Safira e Leon perguntam divertidos]  
– Sim…sou eu…  
– Não se lembra de mim?  
– Você… [sora começa pensando] …ah! Você é aquele garotinho que me pediu o meu primeiro autógrafo!  
– Você se lembra! Que bom! Á propósito, meu nome é Leonardo...  
– Eu sou á sora…  
– Eu sei!  
– Oh…  
– Eu sou o seu maior fã!  
– Meu fã?  
– Sim! Desde que me deu o seu autógrafo! Foi á primeira pessoa que me deu um!  
– É sério? Nem imaginava! [Sora ri]  
– Leonardo! Com quem você está falando?  
– Mamãe, é aquela palhacinha que vimos no Kaleido star! Á que deu o autógrafo!  
– Ah! Me desculpe! Muito prazer…eu sou á Clara, a mãe deste traquina! [Clara e Sora sorriem]  
– Eu sou á sora…  
– Sora…  
– Oh…meninos desculpem….Leonardo, Clara, estes são os meus amigos do Kaleido que também são acrobatas….este é o Rubi, esta é á Safira e este é o jovem Leon…

[Leonardo olha prá Leon e repara ná cara dele]

– Xiiiiii…você tem cara de mau! Imagino que não deve ter muitos amigos…  
[ao ouvirem isto rubi, safira e sora se riem]  
– Leonardo! Peça Desculpas!

[Leon olha prá Leonardo e acabou por se rir também]  
– Você é sincero e corajoso…gosto disso! [Leon diz]  
[Foi então que todos se riram]

– Bem nós vamos indo…  
– Apareçam no Kaleido!  
– Claro que sim! [diz alegremente Leonardo]  
– Que bom…então estarei te esperando! [Sora sorri amavelmente]  
– Ok…tchau!  
– Tchau!

[Leonardo e sua mãe se retiram]

– Que menino tão queridinho! [diz safira]  
– É não é? [Diz sora sorrindo]  
– Você lhe deu o seu primeiro autógrafo?  
– Sim! [diz sora orgulhosamente]  
– Eu gostei do moleque…é corajoso! [Ri Rubi]  
– Sim concordo… [diz Leon]  
– Cara de mau… [sorri sora]

[olharam-se uns para os outros e começaram se rindo]

[entretanto os 4 regressam ao Kaleido]

[No Kaleido]

– Não é assim!  
– Então?  
– Ponha mais pá direita!  
– Assim?  
– Mais…  
– E agora?  
– Perfeito!

[Sora, e os outros chegam as portas do kaleido]

– Bem…eu vou treinar… [diz Rubi se espreguiçando]  
– Eu também vou….vou ter com á Sara…tenho novas ideias para novas canções! [Diz alegremente Safira]  
– Eu só espero não dar caras com á gatinha dá may! Senão ela me pode arranhar… [goza Rubi]  
– Rubi… [safira olha severamente para rubi, acabando por se rir]  
– Tchau….  
– Tchau….

[Sora e Leon entram no palco do Kaleido]

– Mia! O que está fazendo?  
– Sora! Veja isto! [Mia corre até sora mostrando o seu portátil]  
– Uau! O que é?  
– É o esquema pá nova peça…  
– Já?  
– Sim…o Carlos queria que eu já tivesse tudo pronto…  
– E o que vai ser á peça?  
– Isso é segredo!  
– Mia!  
– Depois você vai saber mas agora….á é verdade….á rosetta me pediu pá que você mal que chegasse fosse ter com ela….  
– …. [sora olha mia confusa]  
– Ela disse que é sobre uma chamada….  
– Ahhhh!  
– Ela está te esperando no seu dormitório…  
– Ok…até já….

[sora sai correndo, passando leon este fica intrigado]

– Que aconteceu?  
– Jovem leon! Ainda bem que está aqui! [Mia olha prá ele com um olhar de quem não quer coisa boa]  
– …. [Leon olha mia com receio]  
– É assim….

[Entretanto sora chega a seu dormitório]

– Até que enfim sora!  
– Rosetta…me desculpe…  
– Vá lhe ligue!  
– Ok…eu ligo…

[Sora pega no seu celular marca o numero. O celular começou á Chamar]

– «Alô»  
– Jovem Yuri, é á Sora…  
– «Sora! Como está?»  
– Estou bem obrigada, e você?  
– «Também…então, você já deve ter recebido meu recado não é verdade?»  
– Sim…  
– «E então?»  
– Bem…ok….nos podemos encontrar…  
– «Que bom…»  
– Mas o que me quer dizer, jovem yuri?  
– «Ah…isso sora, só lhe digo quando estiver frente á frente com você…»  
– Oh…  
– «Bem…então nos vemos dentro de pouco tempo ai no Kaleido…»  
– Mas quando exactamente?  
– «É surpresa!»  
– Oh…  
– «Adeus Sora…um beijo…»  
– Adeus Jovem yuri…

[Sora desliga o Celular]  
– Então? [Rosetta pergunta curiosa]  
– Ele vem cá….  
– Quando?  
– Não disse…  
– Oh! Assim não tem graça…  
– Ele parecia muito divertido…  
– ? [Rosetta fica confusa]

[sora pensando]  
" Que será que ele me quer dizer?"

**[E isso amiguinhos fica para o próximo episódio! E lembrem-se, os seus sonhos são ás asas que vão ajudar você á voar]**


	4. Chapter 4

[Oi amiguinhos! No ultimo episodio o jovem Yuri me telefonou! Ele vem ao Kaleido! Mas que será que ele quer? Bem entretanto eu e o jovem leon mostramos ás vistas á Rubi e a Safira….O jovem Leon…. "Sora…. Você tem uns olhos lindos…" Ai MEU DEUS! O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu me sinto tão bem ao pé dele! Ai!  
Neste episódio é incrível como tempo passa….já se passou duas semanas e Mia anda atarefada com á nova peça, na qual ela guarda profundamente segredo….já se passaram duas semanas e nem sinal do jovem yuri….que é que ele está tramando eih? Coisa boa não deve ser….  
Bem amiguinhos vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar…ar…ar!]

[Sora está sentada no paredão olhado o mar e á recordar, o momento que ela e leon quase se beijaram]

"- Sora…  
– Jovem Leon…  
– Você tem uns olhos lindos…  
– Leon…  
– Sora… [leon aproxima-se de sora, e seus lábios quase se tocam]"

"Ele…quase me beijou…e eu….não evitem….porque eu não o evitem?...será que eu…"

– Ai que raiva! Sora, você tem de se concentrar!...Mas ele….Oh minha nossa!

[De repente Rubi chega]

– Se tá com raiva vá tomar vacina! [rubi gozando]  
– Vá se catar Rubi!  
– Nossa….você está brava mesmo…. [rubi olha sora admirado]  
– Me desculpe Rubi…é que eu tou confusa… [sora baixa seu rosto]  
– É por causa do Leon? [Rubi pergunta com sorriso matreiro, se encostando ao paredão]  
– Como você sabia? [sora olha rubi espantada e embaraçada]  
– Bem…só podiam ser duas pessoas que lhe á podiam chatear….ou era o yuri ou o leon….e visto que o yuri está em paris….conclui que era o leon….  
– O yuri? O que o Jovem yuri tem á ver?  
– Bem…eu vejo o seu olhar cada vez que falam nele….  
– O quê? Do que está falando? [sora toda atrapalhada]  
– Sora…. [rubi olha intensamente nos olhos de sora] …eu amo você….  
– O QUÊ? [Sora se desequilibra mas rubi pega ela]  
– Eu estava brincando garota! [Rubi ri] Devia ter visto sua cara!  
– Não volte á fazer uma coisa dessas! [sora salta do paredão e olha zangada pá rubi]  
– Me desculpe… [rubi olha embaraçado]  
– Apanhei você! [Sora deita á língua de fora]  
– Sua matreira!  
– Ah ah ah ah ah [sora se ri e foge]  
– Venha cá!  
– Tente me apanhar! [sora deita língua de fora]

[Sora e rubi foram desde os dormitórios até á praia, onde estavam sentados ná areia, Ana, May, Rosetta, Leon, Ken, Sara, Safira, menos Marion e yunatah que estavam brincando ná água. Estes repararam em Sora e Rubi, este tentando apanhar Sora]

– Eu te vou pegar!  
– Ai não vai não!  
– Ah! Quase que te pego!  
– Ah ah!  
– Te peguei! [rubi pega Sora, á enrolando com o seu corpo]  
– Ai! Não! [sora se tenta soltar]  
– E agora, vou mandar você pá água! [diz rubi com um tom de mau]  
– Meninos….  
– Oh…. [Sora e rubi reparam neles, mas rubi não solta sora]  
– O que estão fazendo? [safira pergunta confusa]  
– Á sora ainda não vos disse? Eu e ela namoramos!  
– É… O QUÊ? [sora fica chocada]

[leon, que estava bebendo um sumo se engasga, os restantes ficam chocados, Ken fica branco, sem fala]

– Estou brincando pessoal! Deviam ver ás vossas caras! [Rubi goza]

[Leon pousa a lata de sumo, se levanta devagar, e se dirige á rubi…olha prá ele com uns olhos de quem quer matar alguém]

– Ugg…Jo…Jovem Leon? V…você está bem? [rubi pergunta gaguejando, e solta sora]  
– Rubi… [chama Leon calmamente e se aproximando deste]  
– Sim Leon? [Pergunta Rubi com receio e recuando]  
– Eu…TE VOU MATAR! [grita Leon, começando á correr atrás de rubi]  
– Não! Me desculpe! [Rubi tenta fugir de leon]

[O resto do pessoal vê aquela situação e ficam admirados, mas sora começa se rindo. Todos olham para ela e se riem também. Leon, que tinha conseguido pegar rubi e que tinha ás mãos de volta do pescoço de Rubi, vê o que se está passando e se começa também á rir. Finalmente larga rubi, este apalpando á garganta, se ri também.]

– Bom….não torne á fazer uma brincadeira dessa ouviu? [Leon sacode suas roupas]  
– Claro! [Rubi se afasta de Leon]

[Mia vem á correr do Kaleido]

– PESSOAL! [Mia chama]  
– Oi Mia! [Disseram todos]  
– Venham! Venham! Carlos chamou todo elenco!

[todos saem dá praia e dirigem-se ao Kaleido. Estão quase entrando no Kaleido quando ouvem um som familiar. É então que um Ferrari vermelho para mesmo em frente do kaleido e dele sai á pessoa no qual sora esperava]

– Jovem Yuri! [todos ficaram admirados]  
– Oi! Cheguei á tempo Mia? [Yuri fecha á porta do carro e se dirige ao grupo]  
– Sim chegou! Vamos lá! Não percamos mais tempo! [Diz Mia entrando]

[Todos entraram no Kaleido e se dirigiram ao palco onde estavam já todo elenco reunido. Karlos repara em yuri]

– Ainda bem que pode vir Yuri… [Karlos diz]  
– Claro…eu não iria perder esta oportunidade… [Yuri sorri]  
– … [Karlos sorri] Mia! Venha!  
– Sim! [Mia se dirige a Karlos]  
– Vocês devem estar pensando porque estão aqui não é verdade? [Karlos pergunta] Mia por favor….  
– É assim pessoal… eu já terminei o guias para a nove peça… que se vai chamar "Amor Proibido"….  
– Amor Proibido? [Todo o elenco fica admirado]  
– Sim… [Continuou Mia levantando á parte superior do seu portátil] á história é a seguinte… É do tempo das guerras dos saxões, e dos irlandeses…é assim… um guerreiro, chamado Aikka, se apaixona por uma princesa irlandesa, chamada Marry, só que ás suas terras estão lutando uma contra a outro….  
– Uma guerra! Que fixe! [May entusiasmada]  
– May! [Todos repreenderam]  
– Continuando… [diz Mia ajeitando os seu óculos] Eles se encontram pela a primeira vez numa batalha, onde Aikka se magoa, e então á Marry cuida dos ferimentos dele sem lhe dizer quem realmente ela é….e por passarem esses momentos juntos se apaixonam….mas entretanto quando os homens do rei estavam quase descobrindo esse amor, o rei manda , para as suas terras num barco á remos…. Mesmo assim Marry não revela á sua identidade a Aikka….  
– …. [todo o elenco ouvia com atenção]  
– Portanto [Continuou Mia] Mais tarde o Rei que governa Aikka, decide fazer um tratado de paz e aquilo que prova esse tratado é Marry, que terá de se casar com o rei….mas o outro rei nega….então o rei de Aikka o manda prá lutar contra os outros cavaleiros pára raptar Marry, e é ai que Aikka descobre que Marry é a princesa Irlandesa que vai ser obrigada á casar com o rei dele…mas eles não conseguem resistir á paixão que sentem um pelo outro…portanto eles se encontram várias vezes até que finalmente o rei descobre e os manda prende-los com á sentença de morte….O que leva ao nascimento de outra guerra, pois foi tudo parte de um plano secreto do pai de Marry para ficar com o reino do rei de Aikka, ai todo o mundo luta, e Aikka é libertado e perdoado pelo seu rei pois este percebeu o grande amor que existia entre Aikka e Marry….Aikka é enviado para á guerra onde luta vigorosamente mas no meio de toda aquela confusão Aikka é trespassado por uma flecha envenenada….  
– Ohh… [Sora e Safira olham uma para outra]  
– E no seu leito, Marry fica junto dele onde ambos juram amor eterno….Aikka acaba por morrer….Marry, depois dá morte de Aikka, planta duas Oliveiras, no sitio onde Aikka morre…e essas oliveiras crescem entrelaçadas como se estivessem abraçadas…Marry acaba por casar com o Rei de Aikka, mas ela continuou sempre fiel ao seu grande amor Aikka…  
– Então o que acham? [Mia pergunta receosa]  
– Essa é á História? Não tem jeito para fazer brincadeira! [Anna cruza os braços]  
– Eu não gostei…. [Dizem Sora e Leon ao mesmo tempo, que faz todo o mundo olhar para eles]  
– Ai não? Então porquê? [Mia começa ficando nervosa]  
– Eu não gostei…pois tem um final triste…. [Diz sora]  
– Exato…. E depois de termos feito uma peça alegre como o Quebra-Nozes, fica mal, estar interpretando uma história com um final tão trágico como esse… [Completou Leon]  
– Exatamente o que eu ia dizer… [diz sora]  
– Ah….é por isso que eu vim preparada… [Diz Mia com um olhar assustadamente astuto]  
– Ahm? [Todos ficam confusos]  
– Eu alterei o final dá História! [Mia sorrindo]  
– AH! [todos ficam pasmados]  
– Aikka morre ná mesma mas….  
– … [todos escutavam]  
– Mas… reencarna noutro rapaz…. [diz Mia orgulhosamente]  
– Ah que bom! [Sora sorri pára Leon, este sorrindo também]  
– Então agora vamos distribuir os papeis… [Diz Karlos] Sora!  
– Sim [sora se endireita]  
– Você fará o papel de Marry…  
– Que bom Sora! [Safira agarra ás mãos de sora e sorri]  
– É! [sora sorri para safira]  
– Leon… [Karlos continuou] Você será o Aikka…será o guerreiro e á reencarnação….  
– Sim… [Leon olha para Sora e Ri]  
– Yuri….  
– … [todos olharam surpresos]  
– Você será o Rei de Aikka….  
– Claro…. [Yuri sorri]  
– O pai de Marry será Rubi….  
– Que fixe! Ouviu Sora eu vou ser o seu papai! [Rubi fazendo careta de anjo]  
– Os meus pêsames sora… [diz safira, deixando Rubi fulo]  
– Obrigada… [Sora ri com á situação]  
– May, Rosetta e Anna… são os guardas que quase descobrem o caso….  
– Eheh! [á três sorriram]  
– O resto do elenco será distribuído os papéis dos guardas e guerreiros, que vão ser divididos pelos dois clãs….vamos lá….peçam ás indicações á Mia….e comecem á treinar… [Karlos sai]  
– Safira, Sara! [Chama Mia] Vocês vão cantar no inicio dá peça….ná cena dá morte de Aikka e no final….ok? Tomem á canção… [Mia entrega um papel para Sara]  
– Está bom! [Sara sorri] Vamos Safira….  
– Ok…até já Mia…. [Safira e Sara passam por sora, Leon Yuri e Rubi] Sora….  
– Sim safira?  
– Tenha paciência com meu irmão tá? [Safira sorri piscando o olha] Até já!  
– Claro…não se preocupe! [sora sorri]  
– Meninas…vamos! [Mia se dirige para Anna, Rosetta e May] Até já sora!  
– Até já! [Dizem ás três]  
– Até já! [Diz Sora Sorrindo]  
– Eu vou andando pára o ginásio….filhinha…á gente se vê lá! [diz Rubi sorrindo, este se retira]  
– S… [Leon ia pá chamar sora mas é interrompido, ficando fulo]  
– Sora á quanto tempo né? [Yuri se dirige á sora]  
– É! Como você mudou jovem yuri! [Sora sorri]  
– Eu não mudei muito…  
– á isso é que mudou! Dá prá ver que você agora está mais alegre e sorridente!  
– Oh…você viu isso tudo? Bem… [yuri sorri]  
– Desculpem interromper está reunião tão bonita…. [Leon se dirige á Yuri e Sora] Mas eu e á minha parceira [Leon carrega no tom de voz ao dizer esta palavra] Temos que treinar…portanto se não tiver um assunto sério pára lhe dizer creio que então não há mal….  
– Oh… [sora fica admirada]  
– …. [Yuri olha pára Leon com olhos de quem quer comer o outro (XD)] Não…não é assunto sério….  
– Então…. Se nos permite… [Leon pega ná mão de Sora deixando está vermelha] Vamos treinar…. Até já…. [Leon se volta pára á saída levando Sora pela mão]  
– Ahm… até já jovem Yuri! [Sora vermelha se despede]  
– Até já! [Yuri diz]  
[Yuri pensando]  
"Qualquer coisa aqui não bate bem…. Á sora não ficou exaltada nem nada…. Qualquer coisa se passou…. Tenho que descobrir o que é…. Pois pode arruinar os meus planos…."

[No caminho para o Ginásios]

– Olha que lata! Quem pensa que ele é! Só porque já foi acrobata aqui, pensa que é o maior! [Leon falava fulo para si]  
– Jovem Leon… [Sora diz timidamente]  
– Ahm … [Leon pára e apercebe-se que está agarrando á mão de sora. Este larga á mão de sora e fica envergonhado] Me desculpe sora….  
– Ahm…não tem mal… [sora sorri embaraçada]  
– É que aquele convencido me deixa fulo! [Leon cerra os punhos]  
[Sora começa á rir]  
– Uhm? [Leon olha pára sora e fica confuso]  
– Você fica engraçado quando fica zangado! [Sora sorri] Vamos?  
– Ugg …sim v…vamos! [diz Leon prontamente]

[Sora pega á mão dele e começa á andar. Leon não se importa]

[Ao longe se podiam ver figuras de gabardinas á observá-los]

– Viu! Eu te disse May! [Mia radiante]  
– Será? Ah…olhe que pode não ser…. [May pensativa]  
– Também concordo com á May… [Rosetta se põe no meio]

[Ao longe se podia ver Anna também de gabardina se aproximando]  
– Então? [Perguntam ás três empolgadas]  
– Ele ficou lá…muito pensativo…. [Anna se junta ás três]  
– Temos que avisar á Sara e á Safira… [Diz Rosetta]  
– É… talvez elas nos possam dizer o que acham…. [Completa May]  
– Vamos então…devagarzinho prá eles não nos verem… [Diz Mia]

[Ás quatro se dirigem ao dormitório de sara]

[Ao longe Ken repara nelas]

– Que será que ela estão tramando? [diz Ken pára si]

[E isso amiguinhos fica para o próximo episódio! E lembrem-se, os seus sonhos são aqueles que vão ajudar você á voar]


	5. Chapter 5

[Oi amiguinhos! No ultimo episodio o jovem Yuri finalmente chegou! E além disso á Mia revelou á sua secreta peça-a-a! Que é MARAVILHOSA! Ai o jovem leon vai ser o meu amor?  
Neste episódio surpresas inesperadas vão acontecer, querem saber? Então têm de esperar prá ver!  
Bem amiguinhos vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar…ar…ar!]

[No dormitório de Sara]

– É isso mesmo!  
– A sério? Que bom!  
– Agora Safira, tente subir um pouco de nível…  
– Está bem Sara….

[Batem á porta]

– Uhm? Quem será? [Sara se levanta, se dirige á porta a e abre]

– Meninas? [Sara repara nas quatro figuras de gabardinas]

– Oi Sara [Disseram ás quatro]

– Precisamos de te contar algo…. [Diz Mia entrando e se sentando no sofá ao lado de safira] E com você também safira…. [Mia olha prá safira]

[Anna, May e Rosetta entram e também se sentam, exceto Anna]

– O que aconteceu meninas? [Diz Safira]  
– Bem…é sobre á sora e os dois…. [Diz Rosetta]  
– Ahm? [Safira fica confusa] Dois?  
– É uma longa História …. [Diz Sara se sentando]  
– Então comecem á contar! [Safira ansiosa] Eu quero saber!  
– É assim… [começou Mia] Desde muito tempo que reparamos que, o Yuri e o Leon, que eles só estão juntos com á sora…  
– Exato… [May] E sabemos também que eles só fazem o sacrifício de estar um ao pé do outro porque cada um está enamorado pela sora….  
– Oh…. [Safira espantada] Más como sabem disso?  
– O Leon foi o primeiro em quem notamos isso…. [Anna]  
– Sim…foi o primeiro…. [Rosetta] Se notou pouco tempo depois do show Lago dos cisnes…  
– Exato… [Sara] Ele após esse espetáculo, ficou diferente….  
– E você pode ver isso…. [Anna]  
– É….ele dantes era reservado, não falava com ninguém….nem falava com á Sora como fala agora….e tinha um ar assustador…. [Mia sombria]  
– É…. [Rosetta e May se arrepiam]  
– Más agora ele parece um garoto….é como se fosse livre dás memórias do passado…e que quer viver no presente e futuro…. [Sara sorri]  
– Ele está muito diferente…e nós gostamos de o ver assim…. [Mia sorri]  
– O leon sorri mais…. [Começou Anna]  
– Ri mais… [Rosetta]  
– Fala mais com á gente…. [May]  
– E já não tem aquele ar assustador… [Sara]  
– Felizmente…. [Suspiram May e Rosetta]

[Todas olham umas para as outras e riem]

– Ah… e o yuri? [Safira]  
– Bem o Yuri….é já de algum tempo…. [Mia se recordando]  
– É….á Sora quando veio para cá idolatrava o yuri….não tanto como á Layla….más se pode dizer que o achava príncipe dos seus sonhos…. [Anna]  
– Ela ficava sempre corada ao seu lado… [Sara ri]  
– Se lembram quando á Sora fez aquela audição de pequena sereia? [Mia]  
– Ui! Se me lembro! [Sara]  
– Foi uma situação muito emocionante… [Anna]  
– Do que estão falando meninas? [Rosetta confusa]  
– É verdade… á Rosetta e á May ainda não estavam conosco…. [Mia atrapalhada]  
– Pois é… [Anna pensando]  
– Então? O que aconteceu? Desembuchem! [May ansiosa]  
– Bem… [Mia começou] á sora teve de fazer uma audição para ser á protagonista no espetáculo pequena sereia…. Eu fazia de Princesa…. Á Anna…  
– Era o Príncipe… [interrompeu Anna]  
– Então, o que á sora tinha que fazer era passar uma cascata…. [sara]  
– De um trapézio…. [Mia]  
– Pára o outro… [Anna]  
– Oh… [Safira, Rosetta e May ficam espantadas]  
– Ná primeira tentativa á Sora foi tarde de mais e não conseguiu pegar o outro trapézio… [Mia]  
– O que fez Sora cair… [Anna]  
– Ela se podia ter machucado…. [Sara]  
– Se não fosse o Yuri…. [Mia] Ele pegou ela antes de cair e ambos mergulharam ná agua….  
– Depois… foi uma cena encantadora… [Sara ri]  
– O que aconteceu? [Safira e Rosetta]  
– O yuri beijou á Sora…. [Mia corada]  
– Á sério? [May chocada]  
– Bem…não foi um beijo…foi mais respiração boca á boca…. [Anna]  
– Ok…más para mim foi beijo e pronto! [Mia aborrecida]  
– Ok…não fique aborrecida Mia…. [Anna atrapalhada]  
– Continuando… [Sara]  
– Ah sim! Depois veio á parte do festival de circo…. [mia]  
– Ah isso…. [May fica aborrecida]  
– Que aconteceu? [Safira fica confusa ao ver á cara de May]  
– Eu fui para França mais o Leon… [May] Pois eu inventei á Espiral Demônio…. Que me fez ser escolhida para ser á sua parceira…  
– O que não deu chance á Sora…. [mia]  
– Até que Sora descobriu que podia ir ao festival…. [Anna]  
– Más como? [Safira]  
– O Yuri…. [Anna e Mia]  
– Se ela fosse á sua parceira teria chance de ganhar…. [sara]  
– E ela tinha ganho…. [Rosetta]  
– Más á competição e á pressão levaram Sora ao desespero…. [sara]  
– Más isso não interessa… [Mia]  
– Pois… o que interessa é que o Yuri ao ter treinado com á Sora para o festival, á conheceu melhor… [Anna]  
– E pensamos que foi nessa altura que ele se apaixonou por ela…. [mia]  
– Uhm… [Safira finalmente percebendo]  
– O nosso problema é… [Anna]  
– Não sabemos de quem á sora gosta mais… [Mia]  
– Uhm… [safira pensando] Más! E aquela Cena! Lembra Sara! Á do dormitório!  
– Uhm… sim! Lembro!  
– Do que vocês estão falando? [Perguntam ás outras]  
– Bem… á sora e o leon… [Começou Safira]  
– Sim… [ás quatro olhavam para safira]  
– Quase se beijaram! [Sara alegre]  
– O QUÊ? [ás quatro ficam chocadas]  
– Quando foi isso? [Perguntam Mia e Anna]  
– Foi quando eu e o rubi chegamos [safira pensando] No dia a seguir… quando íamos dar um passeio…. [olha pá rosetta] depois de você e a sora terem saído de repente dentro do quarto…  
– Ah já sei! Mas eu não vi nada? [Rosetta confusa]  
– Pois não você sumiu de repente ralhando com algo….  
– Ah [Rosetta nervosa] "o fool…" [pensa] pois… então quer dizer que eles depois quase iam se beijar?  
– Sim mas não deu em nada [sara lamenta]  
– Porquê? [Quatro confusas]  
– Porque a May de repente chegou e eles se aperceberam em que situação estavam…. [Safira começou explicando]  
– Bem juntinhos….  
– No chão…  
– Quase se beijando….  
– Ai… [Sara e Safira suspiram]  
– Mas o que é que eles faziam no chão? [Mia confusa]  
– Não vimos… [Safira nervosa]  
– É a gente olhou e eles já estavam no chão…. [Sara também fica nervosa]  
– Uhm… [As quatro olham com suspeito]  
– HEHEHEHEHE [sara e safira riem atrapalhadamente]

[Batem na porta]

– Entre! [olham todas na direção da porta]

[Ken entra]  
– Oi sara [olha para as outras] afinal estavam aqui…  
– Que quer Ken?  
– O Carlos quer falar com você Mia…  
– Ah ok… [Mia se dirige a porta]  
– E vocês deviam ir treinar … [Ken olha para as outras três]

[Estas olharam umas pás outras aborrecidas, suspiram e se dirigiram a porta]

– Desculpe mais uma vez [Ken se retira com as outras. Sara e Safira ficam sós]

– Ufa… se a rosetta descobrisse que estávamos escutando a conversa dela e da sora ficava fula… [Sara se senta no sofá]  
– É … [Safira ri baixo] Mas foi engraçado….  
– Sim [Sara ri] agora vamos continuar…  
– Certo!

[Pavilhões]

[Sora, Rubi, Leon e Yuri treinavam para a peça, entretanto numa passagem de trapézio a sora olha para Leon, cora , perde a concentração e cai na rede]

– Sora você está bem? [Yuri alarmado]  
– Sim estou não se preocupe jovem yuri [Sora sorri agarrando a sua mão direita]

[Yuri cai na rede junto de sora]  
– Não seja boba sora eu sei que você se machucou…. [Yuri pega na mão da sora gentilmente] Ta doendo muito?  
– N...Não… [Sora corada]  
– Uhm será… [yuri mexe a mão de sora e esta solta um ai] Viu eu sabia…não parece estar partida mas deve ter só dado um mal jeito…. Temos de ir a enfermaria….

[Leon cai na rede]  
– Eu a levo lá…. Você já fez a sua parte de Bom Samaritano… [Leon fuzila yuri com os olhos]  
– Eu estou sendo gentil e prestável… algo que você nunca será…. [Yuri começa zonado]  
– Ai é… mas pelo menos eu não arranjei desculpa de ir para bem longe por ser fraco…  
[Yuri se levanta]  
– Para sua informação seu cara de pau eu fui pra França para adquirir mais conhecimentos….nem todo mundo quer ser burro como você [yuri sorri troçando]  
– Seu! [Leon fulo]  
– Errr eu… [Sora olha nervosa para eles dois]  
[Entretanto rubi desce vai até sora]  
– Venha… [pega na mão esquerda de sora ajudando ela descendo a rede]  
– E eles? [Sora olha com receio para yuri e Leon]  
– Ah deixe eles se matarem! Você devia se preocupar com você…. [Rubi sorri amavelmente]  
– Ok… [sora olha para trás enquanto se retira]

[Leon e Yuri reparam que sora tinha desaparecido]  
– Más cadê ela? [Yuri admirado]  
– Deve ter ido embora por causa de você seu oxigenado!  
– Olha quem fala cara de peixe morto!

[Escritório de Carlos]

– Entendeu Mia?  
– Sim Carlos!  
– Mas isto fica só entre nós os dois… só poderá contar quando eu disser….  
– Sim…  
– Já pode ir….  
[Mia sai do escritório lá fora May Anna e Rosetta a esperam]  
– Então do que estiveram falando? [Anna]  
– Pelo tempo que esteve ali foi algo importante… [May admirada]  
– Desculpem meninas mas não poso dizer… o Carlos deu ordem pra eu não contar pra ninguém… ninguém mesmo…  
– Oh… [as três ficam aborrecidas]  
– Vamos treinar meninas? [Mia sorri]  
– Vamos! [As três contentes]

[enfermaria]

– Não é nada de grave… [a enfermeira sorri] Foi só um mal jeito… mas mesmo assim não deve treinar por dois dias… isso pode piorar com o esforço… não deve esforçar a mão…ou seja nada de levanta pesos, nada de treinar e por ai fora….

– Oh mas eu tenho que treinar! [Sora preocupada]  
– Você não tem nada! Eu falo pró Carlos a sua situação ele vai compreender [Rubi sorri]  
– Más…  
– Mas nada! Vamos! Vamos comer sorvete! [Rubi animado]  
– Ok … [Sora derrotada sai da maca sorri e se dirige com rubi até a porta]  
– Se lembre! Dois dias!  
– Ela ficará em boas mãos! [Rubi sorri]

[Quarto de Sara]  
– Bem…estamos prontas [Sara sorri] Você canta muito bem Safira …  
– Oh … não canto nada em comparação a você….você tem uma voz angelical [Safira corada]  
– Que coisas que está dizendo! [Sara ri envergonhada]  
– Mas é a verdade…  
– Como queira…para mim você canta muito bem e ponto final…. [Sara sorri] E mais! Voc.. [Sara põe a mão na barriga]  
– Sara… você está bem?  
– Safira…..rápido chame alguém….  
– Mas… [Safira preocupada]  
– Vá rápido [Sara contendo dor]  
[Safira se levanta e sai disparada em direção ao Kaleido]

[Entretanto no kaleido sora e rubi encontram as meninas]

– Sora! [mia olha para a mão ligada da sora] Que aconteceu?  
– Eu…bem… falhei o trapézio e cai na rede…. Dei mal jeito quando cai….  
– Mas está tudo bem? [Rosetta preocupada]  
– Sim está! Só foi um mal jeito!  
– Teve sorte…podia ter sido pior….vai ter que ficar dois dias sem treinar…  
– Oh… [As quatro ficam admiradas]  
– E eu serei o protetor dela! Não deixarei ela se magoar ou fazer qualquer tipo de coisa que piore a situação! [Rubi orgulhoso]  
[May começa se rindo alto e todos olham pra ela]  
– Achou graça sua perua seca? [Rubi diz secamente]  
[May para de rir]  
– Achei! Porque se a sora está na sua guarda vai sofrer mais! Tenho pena de si sora…. [May lamenta]  
– Ouça cá sua cara de chimpanzé! Eu sou muito bom guardião ouviu? Eu cuidei da Safira esse tempo todo e ela está bem de saúde!  
– Não me chame Chimpanzé seu, seu ….  
– MENINOS!  
[todos olham e vêm safira ofegante]  
– Safira que aconteceu?  
– A sara…ela…ela…  
– Que tem ela?  
– Ela se está sentindo mal!  
– OH! [todos ficam preocupados e correm em direção do dormitório de sara]  
– Safira avise o Carlos! [Diz Sora enquanto se afasta correndo]  
– Certo! [Safira corre em direção do escritório de Carlos]

[Todos se dirigem até aos dormitórios e pelo caminho vêm Leon e Yuri caminhando cada um em cada lado da estrada. Estes reparam neles]

– Que aconteceu? [Yuri admirado]  
[Sora para ao pé de yuri]  
– A sara ela se está sentindo mal!  
– O quê? [Yuri fica preocupado] Vamos! [pega na mão esquerda de sora e ambos saem correndo]  
[Leon olha admirado e decide seguir eles]

[Dormitório de Sara]

[Todos chegam ofegantes]  
– Sara! [Sora se dirige a ela] O que está acontecendo?  
– A minha barriga…ela está doendo…  
– Yuri rápido! Chame uma ambulância! [Sora alarmada]  
– Certo! [Yuri pega no celular e marca o numero]  
– Sara…. [Todas preocupadas]  
– Calma sara….  
[Yuri desliga o celular]  
– Pronto a ambulância vem a caminho…  
– Ouviu sara! Aguente por favor! [Sora segurando a mão de sara]

[Passados alguns minutos a ambulância chega os paramédicos põem sara na ambulância. Carlos aparece correndo e entra com sara. A ambulância se dirige ao hospital.]

[Hospital]

[Sala de espera]

–Ai…porque estará a demorar tanto…. [Carlos andando de um lado para o outro]  
– Calma Carlos… devem estar fazendo testes…. Você vai ver que está tudo bem… [Yuri tenta tranquilizar Carlos]  
– Sim… tem razão… [Carlos se senta numa cadeira]

[O tempo passa e o dia começa a chegar ao fim dando lugar a um por do sol magnífico…. Sora observa essa maravilha perdida nos seus pensamentos…]  
– Sora…  
[sora se vira e vê Leon sorrindo]  
– Leon…  
[Este se aproxima dela ficando ao seu lado olhando o sol se pondo devagar]  
– A sophie adorava ver o pôr do sol…

[Flashback "6 anos atrás"]

– Leon! Leon! Venha! Venha!

[O dia estava terminando…se podia ver a linda cidade de Paris turbulenta, dado lugar a tranquilidade….Leon e Sophie Oswald passeavam pelas ruas… Sophie girava alegremente no seu vestido branco… "como um anjo" tal como as pessoas que a viam passar diziam…. Chegaram a uma grande escadaria que tinha um grande terraço onde se podia ver Paris brilhando a luz do pôr do sol]

– Sophie tenha cuidado…  
– Ah Leon não seja chato… se divirta! Seja livre! Sorria de Alegria! [Sophie rodopiando]  
[Leon não consegue lutar contra aquela alegria e pureza, acaba por sorrir]  
– Viu, não custa nada!  
– É…  
– Veja maninho! O pôr do sol!  
[Sophie aponta para a grande esfera de tom alaranjado, amarelo e vermelho…]  
– É lindo não é sophie?  
– É! Eu amo o pôr do sol! Significa o fim de um dia… de mais um dia que se passou…mas transmite tranquilidade e beleza…  
[Leon olha encantado para Sophie]  
– Além disso é algo que sempre vai acontecer…. Algo que apesar de anos e anos que passarem ele vai permanecer ali… dando o seu esplendor…. Até um dia finalmente extinguir…. [Sophie fica pensativa]  
– Sophie….  
– Eu não me recordo da mamãe e do papai… mas me contaram que a mamãe era apaixonada por pôr do sol… e foi ao ver um que ela conheceu o papai… eu espero um dia me aconteça o mesmo… que encontre alguém tal como a mamãe encontrou…. [Sophie sorri]  
– Mas é claro que você vai encontrar! Não tenho menor dúvida disso! [Leon sorri]

[E assim os dois irmãos ficaram observando o pôr do sol…. Naquela tarde quente e calma…cheia de alegria…]

[Fim de Flashback]

– Ela simplesmente adorava ver o sol se pondo devagar… [olha com um olhar de magoa]  
– Leon… [sora olha com ternura para Leon e abraça ele] Tenho a certeza que onde ela estiver está vendo nesse momento esse Lindo por do sol… [olhando para fora]  
– É… [Leon retribui abraço]

[Yuri repara em sora e Leon abraçados e fica triste]  
– Não se preocupe… você ainda tem tempo….  
[Yuri olha e vê safira]  
– Errr você é…  
– Safira Dasmuck irmã daquele paspalho ali [olha para rubi que estava discutindo com May…. Ri baixinho]  
– Claro… é a nova acrobata….  
– Cantora… eu infelizmente me reformei das acrobacias….agora só canto…  
– Oh…  
– Como estava dizendo, não perca a esperança Jovem Yuri…. O Leon ainda não conquistou a sora completamente…fé…tenha muita fé…. [safira sorri] até já [se retira]  
[Yuri fica pensando nas palavras de Safira]  
– Fé… é isso ai…. Hoje vou pedir pra ela….

[Anoiteceu e finalmente uma enfermeira aparece]

– Desculpem alguém aqui é familiar da Menina Sara Dupont?  
[Carlos estava dormindo então May da cotovelada pá ele acordar. Este acorda sobressaltado]  
– EU!  
[a enfermeira sorri]  
– É pra dizer que a Menina sara está ótima…  
[Todos ficam aliviados]  
– E tenho mais uma boa noticia…. [A enfermeira olha para os rostos de cada um] Vocês vão ter mais uma pessoa gatinhando no kaleido…  
– Quer dizer que… [Safira espantada]  
– Está grávida? [Sora chocada]  
[A enfermeira acena afirmativamente]  
– AHH! [todas ficam histéricas]  
– Um neinei! Que bom! [sora olha para Leon este sorri pra ela]  
– Então Carlos você não diz nada?  
[Carlos estava paralisado]  
– Eu…eu vou ser papai…  
[Rosetta se aproxima de Carlos]  
– Você se sente bem?  
[Carlos olha pra rosetta]  
– Eu…EU VOU SER PAPAI! [agarra rosetta rodopiando com ela no ar] Vou ser papai!  
– Ai! Carlos me ponha no chão! [Rosetta tonta]  
[todos riem com a cena]

[Anoiteceu e todos estavam de regress. ao Kaleido exepto Carlos que ficou no hospital com Sara….]

[Portões do Kaleido]  
– Sora…  
[Esta se vira]  
– Sim Jovem Yuri?  
– Eu precisava de falar com você… [Yuri olha para Leon] a sós…  
– Oh… ok… [sora olha para Leon] vejo você amanha… [sorri]  
– Sim… [Leon olha com olhar fuzilador para yuri se aproxima deste sussurra ao seu ouvido] Nem pense em ser engraçadinho ouviu? Senão eu juro que arranco cada fio do seu cabelo oxigenado e faço você engolir ele….  
[Yuri sorri]  
– Até amanha Leon…  
[Leon se retira]  
– Vamos sora?  
– Sim…

[Yuri e sora andavam pela beira mar…. o mar estava sereno e brilhante… a lua lhe dava um aspecto mágico…]

– Sora…  
– Sim jovem yuri?  
– Bem a razão por que eu queria falar com você é porque eu queria pedir algo pra você…  
– O quê?  
[Yuri para de caminhar]  
– Eu queria que você viesse para França comigo…  
– Como? [Sora fica chocada]  
– Venha comigo para Paris…  
– Mas…eu não posso… a peça…  
– Depois da peça… vamos depois da peça…  
– Não sei s o Carlos…  
– Eu já falei com ele…  
– Como?  
– Ele diz que não tem problema e que ate seria bom pra você aprender novas acrobacias… só depende da sua decisão…  
– Eu…  
– Claro que será só por um tempo…2 meses… que acha? [Yuri olha para sora]  
– Bem eu…. [sora olha para Yuri vendo seus olhos brilhando intensamente e cora]

[Sora pensando]

"Ir com o Jovem Yuri para Paris… eu…. Porque será que meu coração começou a bater tão depressa….eu… estou tão confusa…que vou dizer?"

[E isso amiguinhos fica para o próximo episódio! E lembrem-se, os seus sonhos são aqueles que vão ajudar você á voar]


	6. Chapter 6

[Oi amiguinhos! No ultimo episodio o jovem Yuri me pediu uma grade probo ta de eu ir a Paris com ele Le. Le aiaia! mais eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo preto do Jovem Yuri o meu coração começo a bater forte ! Neste episódio teremos perdidos nós pensamentos ,querem saber? Então têm de esperar prá ver!  
Bem amiguinhos vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar!]

[perdidos nós pensamentos]

[Na beira do Mar]

– Eu queria que você viesse para França comigo…[Yuri diz ]  
– Como? [Sora fica chocada]  
– Venha comigo para Paris…

– Mas…eu não posso… a peça…  
– Depois da peça… vamos depois da peça…  
– Não sei s o Carlos…  
– Eu já falei com ele…  
– Como?  
– Ele diz que não tem problema e que ate seria bom pra você aprender novas acrobacias… só depende da sua decisão…  
– Eu…  
– Claro que será só por um tempo…2 meses… que acha? [Yuri olha para sora]  
– Bem eu…. [sora olha para Yuri vendo seus olhos brilhando intensamente e cora]

[Sora pensando]

"Ir com o Jovem Yuri para Paris… eu…. Porque será que meu coração começou a bater tão depressa….eu… estou tão confusa…que vou dizer?"

–Bom! ... Eu não sei jovem Yuri .. [sora surpresa ]

– Não ser preocupe eu não vou de pressionar..

–só gostaria saber a sua resposta mais tarde. [Yuri diz ]

– Ahh ?

–Depois da peça eu fica aqui por 2 semanas para resolver ums assuntos com o kalos ..

– Mais quando você tiver certeza ..

–Sora da sua resposta você me diz ok.

[sora fica mais aliviada por não ter que responde agora e logo e abraça o jovem Yuri]

–obrigado pro tudo Yuri você e um grade amigo. [sora meia envergonhada diz]

–Mais pelo o que ?

–Você sempre me ajudo quando eu estava em uma situação ruim..

–pelos a contraiu você me ajudo sora ..

– pro sua causa eu esqueci o meu passado e desistir da minha vingança...

[Yuri e sora a inda abraçados ]

– então vamos volta [Yuri diz]

–sim! [Sora sorri ]

[ Yuri e sora volto a os dormitórios Yuri estende a sua Mao para Sora e diz: posso te acompanhar seorita].

–é claro! [sora envergonhada]

[ Dormitório apartamento de Mia ]

"Mia ou sair de seu quarto para a varada.! olha para baixo ao repara ver sora e Yuri juntos volto de braços grosados Mia ao ver aquela cena fica espantada.. "

–O MEU DEUS ! [ Mia diz ] balança a cabeça e esfrega as Mao nos seus olhos para ver isso mesmo era real o que ela estava vendo ...

[Mia pensado]poxa que inveja ela tem dois homens lindos ao seus pés .!será que eu um dia cria coragem para fala Jill os meus verdadeiros sentimentos para ele ..

[Ao chegar nos dormitório ]

–muito obrigado jovem Yuri por me acompanhar [ sora diz]

– de nada bom eu vou indo ok . [Yuri diz]

– boa noite sora ate amanha .

– ate se cuida Yuri.

[ Yuri de pois de deixa sora na porta dormitório entra seu carro e volta para o seu apartamento. ]

[ Yuri pesando ]

"com o leon no meu caminha vai ser mais difícil com verse a sora ir comigo para paris."

[Flashback no hospital ]

[Jovem Yuri.., - Não se preocupe… você ainda tem tempo a inda.. não perca a esperança Jovem Yuri…. O Leon ainda não conquistou a sora completamente…fé…tenha muita fé….]

[Fim de Flashback]

[Dormitório ao entra no seu quarto sora ]

– oi sora [diz Fool com uma cara seria ]

– fala fool o que você quer ?

–como a sim eu quero !

– quando você fais essa cara e pro que tem alguma coisa que vai acontecer ..

[ fool logo ver em seu bola mágica duas constelação ambas ganho mais brilho que nunca peixe e escorpião um novo desafio esta prevê a começa a flecha de Sagitários abri o seu próprios caminho.. ]

–Como a sim Fool.!

–só nos resta espera .!

– então Sora pro que você não vai ir tomar um banho para relaxar .!

– e claro que eu vou sim mais antes .!

[Sora olha para cara de foll antes de tomar banho amara ele em uma corta bem apertada para que ele não fuja e jogar ele no seu armário que impeça o Fool ver a Sora tomando banho.. ]

–SORA ME TIRA AQUI ME DESCULPA ... [ Fool diz: gritando de dentro do armário ]

–SORA EU PROMETO NÃO FAZER MAIS GARCIA SORA ...

–PRO QUE VOCÊ TÃO MAL COMIGO SO PRO QUE EU SO O ESPÍRITO DO PALCO ..

– EU EXIJO MAIS RESPEITO PRO MIN ... SORAAA !

[Ao sair to banho Sora ser aru ma para ir dormir e solta o Fool ]

[Fool diz :em pensamento]- ate que vim ela me soltou... !

"Ao dieta na cama Sora ser pergunta "

[ Pensamento ] "sora ser pergunta o que esta acontecendo comigo...?..eu nunca fiquei a sim quando eu estol preto do jovem Leon e do Yuri..? o meu coração começa a parte forte que eu fico sei palavra para dizer ...! Mias ... eu cinto que me falta algum só que não sei o que é...Bom deixa para la e melhor eu ir dormir que amanha tenho um longo dia de trabalho."

–A e boa noite Foll

–boa noite mais não vai nei me dar um beijinho de boa noite .!

–Fool não começa.!

– ok mais você e muito mal comigo boa noite .

[De amanha no Dormitório Mia Anna vão ate o quarto da sora chama ela para tomar café da amanha no refeitório .]

– oi bom dia Sora [diz:Anna e Mia sorrido ]

–oi bom dia meninas [ sora sorrindo ]

– e tão vamos e claro a é mais cadê a May e Rosetta ?

– elas já foro .

– ata

[No refeitório]

– Anna Mia já sabe o que vocês vão comer ?

–Anna a inda não !

[ indo para a mesa que as quart Ava Rosetta e May esperado e logo a trais vindo Rubi e Safira... sentado na mesa com May, Rosetta, Anna, Mia e Sora.]

– Sora que linda cena foi a que La com o Yuri ontem a noite os dois voltado de braços grosados. [ Mia pergunta ]

Tudo olha Para Sora e fica espantados...

O QUE ? [TODOS]

– E ontem a noite eu vi Sora e Yuri voltado juntos ele trazia Sora ate a porta dormitório..[Mia diz]

– Calma Pessoal nada de mais o Yuri ontem a noite só queria falar comigo.. e me féis companhia ate os dormitório.

[Todos curiosos ]

–Mais Sora o que o Yuri quis fala com você ?[Rosetta pergunta]

–Bom ele me féis um convite para eu ir com ele para Paris ..

[Todos surpresos e de bocas a pretas ]

–o que foi que você respondeu ?[May pergunta ]

– como ele me pego de surpresa eu não tive certeza o que eu ia responder..mais ele me diz que já tinha falado com o Kalos a respeito de eu para Paris que seria bom para min aprende novas acrobacias em Paris ele so me diz depende da minha decisã ele ilha fica aqui por 2 semanas para resolver ums assuntos com o kalos a sim quando eu tiver certeza do que eu quero ele me diz ta resposta para ele .

– Sora pro quando tempo ser você for realmente para Paris o Yuri de falo quando tempo ia fica ?[Safira pergunta ]

– Ums 2 meses

– pessoa eu vou indo para o treino !

–mais você não pode treina por 2 dias ou você esqueceu .?[Rubi diz]

–Eu sei só vou para o treino para ver o Jovem Yuri e jovem Leon treinar para que não fique pedida nos passos ..

– bom eu vou indo ate mais..

[TODOS DIZ ATE ]

–A Sora ela nunca percebe o que esta acontecendo como ela consegue ser tão distraída a ponto de não repara Yuri e Leon gosta dela como ela consegue fica calma nessa horas.?[May diz ]

–Isso e verdade ... mais será qual do dois ela mais gosta ..? [Anna diz][todos finco intrigado]

[ginásio]

"Sora vai ate o ginásio para ver o treino de Leon e Yuri !ao entra na fala de treino repara que Leon e Yuri então muito que tos e não ser olhava um para outro ! uma corrente de olhar passo entre os dois a pondo de um quere matar o outro."

[Sora a ver areação dos dois parecia que eles queria ser matar ]

Ola Sora o que esta fazendo aqui ? ... sabe que você não pode treinar pro dois dias ... [Yuri diz]

'com aqueles olhar de preocupado olhos brilhando intensamente violeta'

–Eu sei so vim ver o treino de você dois .

[E quando o Karlos discutia sobre a pesa com Mia no escritório e kate e Layla ]

–Mia tem quer fazer mudança na pagina 35 a 37 do roteiro [Kate diz]

–Certo...

–você tem 3 dias para entrega as modificação do roteiro .. [Karlor termina a reunião sopre a pesa pro hoje! tenho que ir ate o hospital pusca a Sarah]

–Mas aqui entre nós, quem vocês acham que a Sora escolheria? –Mia perguntou com um meio sorriso. Já estavam fazendo uma tabela de votos pra cada um dos acrobatas e bem... Não precisava nem falar que até nisso os votos estavam empatados;

–YURI/ LEON; Carlos e Kate falaram ao mesmo tempo.

–O que? –Mia perguntou confusa. Layla arqueou a sobrancelha.

–Eu acho que é o Leon; Kate falou, em tom de sentença.

–Eu não, tenho certeza de que é o Yuri; Carlos rebateu.

–Duvido, mesmo porque o Leon é mais bonito e tem cabelo cumprido, não sei o que ela veria no Yuri; a garota falou torcendo o nariz.

–O que tem o cabelo com isso? -Carlos falou revirando os olhos.

Mia e Layla observavam os dois com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa, pareciam dois políticos em ano eleitoral, querendo provar quem merecia o voto do povo.

–Alem do mais, a relação dela com o Yuri é bem mais longa do que como parceira do Leon; Carlos argumentou.

–Duvido; Kate rebateu, com ar descrente.

–Oras, se eu bem me lembro não foi o Leon que saiu de Paris pra falar com ela antes de um teste; o chefe falou enfezado.

–Como? Quando foi isso? –Mia perguntou surpresa, não lembrava desse fato.

–Ahn! Bem...; O chefe falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, abrira a boca na hora errada; ele pensou.

–Isso mesmo, que historia é essa? –Kate falou, quase pulando em cima do chefe para fazê-lo falar.

Sem outra opção Carlos acabou por explicar o que acontecera no teste em que Sora executou pela primeira vez a Ilusão dos Mares e Yuri viera lhe ver.

–E você nunca contou isso pra gente? –Mia falou indignada. –Ou melhor, como a Sora nunca contou isso pra mim?

–Não cabia a mim, era algo só deles; Carlos respondeu paciente. –Quanto a Sora ela deve ter tido seus motivos. Alem do mais, os laços de amizade entre os dois sempre foram muito fortes, mesmo quando as coisas estavam difíceis; ele completou com ar enigmático.

–Bem, que seja. Um a zero pro Yuri, mas aposto que o Leon tem bem mais pontos com a Sora do que o Yuri; Kate retrucou.

–Ahn! Vocês não acham que estão levando isso a sério de mais? -Layla perguntou, vendo que os dois já estavam discutindo de novo. Balançou a cabeça, era melhor não interromper, pela cara dos dois era possível ver que a discussão iria longe.

Parou com um olhar vago para um ponto pouco importante na parede.

–"Uhn! As coisas estão bem mais interessantes por aqui do que pensei"; ela pensou, com um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios.

[dormitório]

[rosetta em seu quarto conversando com Foll]

–amanha no vamos ter um dia folga!

– que tão tira um dia para relaxar mais sei treinamento..?

– Hum.. boa ideia Foll que ser nos ir para a praia amanha ?

– e claro eu vou ver se Sora e meninas quere ir amanha..!

[E isso meninos fica para o próximo episódio! Lembre-se que seus sonhos são ás asas que vão ajudar você á voar!]


	7. Chapter 7

_[Oi amiguinhos! No ultimo episodio !todos ficarão olhado para min iaiai que estranho o que esta acontecendo eu não esto sabendo.. ! querem saber? Então têm de esperar prá ver!__  
__Bem amiguinhos vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar!]__  
__Um dia para relaxar ! ^^_

Um dia para relaxar ! ^^

[no refeitório indo para jantas Rosetta ,Mia, Anna ,Sora ,Safira ,Rubi e May sento na nessa todos juntos ..]

–Oii pessoa [Rosetta diz]

[todos respondes ]-Oi

–Amanha nos teremos um dia de folga pro que nos tiramos esse dia para ir praia o que vocês acham..?

– ahh e ótima idéia sair um pouco eu vou junto com você Rosetta [safira muito animada e sorrindo ]

–E tão vamos todos juntos todos estão de acordo? [ ]

[TODOS]-SIMM... !

"E quando isso Yuri entra no refeitório '

[Mia diz : olhado espantada ]-Pessoal olha – la.. la .. la

[Anna ]- o que foi Mia ?

– O-O-O-O-O Yuri acabo de entra no refeitório ..[de tão nervosa Mia começa a gaguejar]

[todos ficam espantados pro ver o Yuri entra pela a primeira vez no refeitório ]

[Safira]-Porque você estão essa cara de espantado?

[Sora diz ]E que nos nunca vimos o Yuri entra no refeitório ele costuma almoçar e jantar no restaurante muito famoso na cidade ...!

– ata

[Rosetta ]-Sora chama o Yuri para ser senta com nos ..!

– PRO QUE tem que ser eu ?

– pro que não tem muita amizade com pessoa to elenco e você e única que conversa com mais o Jovem Yuri..!

– ta eu convido ele !e tão eu vou ate la chamar ele [ sora da um suspiro ]

– Ei Rosetta pro que você mando chamar o Yuri para ser sentar com nos ? [May pergunta ]

– a sim nos poderemos saber tem quem a Sora gosta mais [Rosetta sorri e da uma risada]

"e quando isso Sora vai ate Yuri "

–Oi Jovem Yuri gostaria de sentar com nos ? bom e claro se você não ser em cômoda ? [Sora perguntado com cara de criança sorrindo ]

–E claro que não será um prazer !

"Sora e Yuri vão ate a nessa da onde esta o pessoal e se sentar com eles "

–e tão já ser decidido ?[sora ]

– já sim nos vamos ser encontra no píer as 10:00 da amanha [ Rubi ]

– ae Yuri gostaria de ir com nos para a praia amanha ?[todos olha com cara de espanto para Rosetta ]

_**[Sora começa a pensar pro que a Rosetta chamo o Yuri para ir com nos a praia AI AI não sei não pro que eu to tão nervosa sora ser clama tão vez a Rosetta só quera o Yuri faca mais amizade . eu tenho que agir naturalmente... ]**_

–Bom eu não tenho num compromisso a amanha só ia mesmo ir treinar e tão eu posso ir na praia com vocês .. [Yuri da um pequeno sorriso ]

– e tão nos ser em contra as amanha no píer as 10 ok.

– eu falar com o pai da Marion ele a deixa ela ir com nos amanha praia [Mia diz ]

–e claro não podemos esquecer da Marion [sora diz :]

[De pois de todos jantar ser dês pede do Yuri volto para seus dormitórios..como costume Yuri volta para seus apartamento de carro.. Safira Rosetta voltam juntas ]

–Rosetta pro que você chamo o Yuri além de ser senta com nos ir na praia ?

– você não reparo ?

– em que ?[Safira mais confusa ]

– na hora que pedi para ela chama o Yuri para ser senta com nos ela fico muito nervosa do que costume...

– bom eu vou ate quarto do Leon ..

– mais para que ?

– e vou convida ele também para a praia seria chato chamar e penas o Yuri [Rosetta com cara que vai apronta da um pequeno sorriso ]

– bom eu vou indo boa noite Rosetta ..

[Safra entra em seu quarto e quando Rosetta vai ate o dormitório do Leon.]

Leon escuta alguma bar te em sua porta..e ser pergunta quem poderia ser o quer ?ele ser gerir ate aporta e abre.

–Rosetta o que vais aqui ?

– oi jovem Leon vim ti dar um recado "

– um recado .. ?

– Sim amanha eu Sora vamos ir na praia com pessoal .. ser você gostaria de ir com nos aproveita o nosso dia de folga..?

–e tão o que achar de sair com nos amanha ?

– ok e tão eu vou co vocês amanha ..

– bom e tão nos ser em contamos amanha as 10:00 no píer certo. Ate amanha tchau ..

[No quarto de Sora]

[ de amanha todos já ser preparado para sair e ser em contra ..!Rosetta Anna Sora May Mia Marion esperava o outros apare ser de pois apare ser Leon .

– Anna o que o Leon esta fazendo aqui ?eu não sei ?[ falado baixo a Mia ]

– Foi eu que convite ele [ rosetta sorri ]

[ logo atrais esta vendo Rubi e Safira ]

– a agora só volta o Yuri chegar [ Sora fala Sorrido ]

"O que? Yuri também vem" [ Leon passado]

– O La vem vindo o Jovem Yuri .. [Mia diz ]

– Bom dia desculpa pela a demora [ Yuri diz ]

"Agora que acabo o meu sossego" [ Leon pesado olhado para o Yuri olhar de assassino ]

– Olha só quem venho eu não venho eu não esperava você aqui Leon .

[ Uma corrente desafio passa entre os Leon e Yuri para quebra a que ele clima Sora diz ]

– Que tal todos estão aqui nos já podemos ir agora para a praia [ Sora diz sorrindo ]

– ola Safira Sora parece muito animada hoje

– mais Rosetta será que foi uma boa idéia chama o Leon ...

– AHH ! como a sim Safira você esta torcendo para o Jovem Yuri ? Por causo

– ixiiiiiii fala mais baixo Rosetta ele podem nos o vir .

["Rosetta e Safira a trais de todos conversado entre si e quando Sora caminhava com e conversava outros " ]

Olha só Rosetta O Leon e Yuri não para de olhar para a Sora " HEHEHE isso vai fica melhor do que eu esperava" [ Rosetta passado ]

[ May repara que Rosetta e Safira conversava muito baixo –"O que será que essa duas estão aprontado isso e muito suspeito..¬¬" May da uma passo a para trais .. ]

– O que vocês duas então tramando ? [ chegando preto de Safira e Rosetta ]

– Ahh nada eu Safira so estamos conversado sobre o que nos vai fazer quando chegar na praia .. [ Rosetta diz ]

– e-e-e isso May [ Safira fala nervosa]

– May você emplica com tudo deixa elas conversa em pais [ Rubi diz ]

– O moleque me deixa em paz vais procura outra para encher o saco [ May sai irritada andado para frente deixado Rosetta e Safira ]

– ¬¬ como esse dois brigão atoa

– iii Rosetta Nei liga para isso eu já estol acostumada com o meu irmão tem dia que ele não lagar do meu pé

– Safira e Rosetta [ Rir ]

Na praia pessoal arrumava as cadeiras de praia e quando Mia e Anna arrumava rede para jogar vôlei Marion Brincava com Yonatan na água

– Bom agora que nos terminamos podemos relação e aproveita o dia [ Anna diz ]

– é verdade já vais um bom tempo que nos não tiramos um dia de folga como esse para relaxa e sair com os amigos [ Mia Diz ]

– AI AI AI AI como isso esta pesado ' Sora pegando caixa de ensopo com as pepitas dentro '

– Sora deixa eu de ajuda " Leon pega a caixa de ensopo das Mão de Sora"- Jovem Leon esta muito pesada deixa eu ajuda...

– Não esta tudo bem eu aquento sozinho

– Oh! Obrigado Leon [ sora cora ]

– De nada Sora ..

Na praia Rosetta estava biquíni amarelo um desenho de estrelas, Safira usado maiô brando litras rosa , Anna aparte de cima do biquíni vermelho só meio de seu biquíni entre os peito uma estrela usado um short azul , Mia usava tope tomara que caia Rosa litras branca , Yuri apenas usava camiseta branca short preto ums desenhos de letras escritos no short , Marion maiô amarelo , Leon bruza preto short preto , Sora usava biquíni branco apenas os cordão amarava asa costa se pescoço mesmo tom de cor sua langerie branca presa a duas argolas, Rubi usado camiseta vermelha short branco.

– quem vai jogar vôlei para nos montamos os times [ Rubi diz]

,- EU VOU JOGAR 1 [ Anna grita ]

– vamos La Mia jogar [ Rosetta diz ]

– SIMM !

– MARION VEM JOGAR TAMBEM ? [ Rosetta grita ]

– Não obrigado eu vou fica nadado com yunatan

– Ok

[ De baixo dos quarta sol sora e Safira conversa ]

– Ei Sora pro que você não tira a sua bruza e short ?

– É Ahh eu to com vergonha ...

– do que ? [ Safira ]

– Fica so de biquíni e estranho para min ..

– ¬¬' para com isso Sora ta entre amigos nada de mais volta você Sora tira a bruza e short olha para o Yuri com esse calor o Yuri esta tirado Camiseta ..[ Safira da um sorrio Malicioso ]

[ Ao tira camiseta Yuri pendura em galho de uma árvore próxima da praia ]

Sora olha para o Yuri [ cora ao ver Peito de Yuri Por que ela ainda não Havia se acostumado aquela imagem ? no Japão os Homens não costuma andar sei a bruza E pelo visto nunca iria, aquele abdômen definido, o peitoral trabalhado, os braços definidos, não era um corpo perfeito da cabeça aos pés .]

– Eiiiiii Sora Ta ae ! Sora você esta bem seu rosto esta vermelho

– AHHHHH O QUE ? Safira Não Não eu to bem Sim

– ¬¬ " que estranho pro que ela fico vermelha esta nervosa "

– Bom Sora eu vou dar uma volta mais você sabe pro que o Ken não venho com nos para a praia ?

– ele me diz que tinha que trabalha ajuda novo projeto da peca estaria muito ocupado...

– ata bom eu da uma volta ok Safira

– Eu vou ta olhada na Marion e ver ela passo protetor solar ..

[ Sora vai ate Marion que brincava com Yanatan na água.]

– Marion já passo protetor solar?

– Ainda não .

– e tão vamos passa o protetor sola não queremos que você fique com queimadura do sol senão você não vai aquenta as dor É Não poderá ser apresenta na nova pesa do Kaleido . [Sora diz sorrindo ]

– Também Sora! – Yanatn me espera ai eu já volto . [ Marion ]

[ Sora passa o protetor na Marion. ]

– Sora é você já passo o protetor [ diz Marion ]

– Ah ainda não mais já eu vou passa Marion não se preocupe. [ diz Sora ]

[ Marion sai deixando Sora é volta para água brincar com Yanatan. ]

Sora tenta passar o protetor e não consegui, Yuri ver a Sora tentando passar nas costas , Yuri se oferece para ajuda Sora.

– Sora que ajuda para passa o protetor [ Yuri diz ]

– A jovem Yuri não precisa eu do conta

– Deixa eu ajuda e melhor do que fica ser dozendo ai tenta passa nas costa. [ Yuri diz]

Yuri com calma coloca o protetor na mão, e de leve passa a mão nas costa de Sora espalhado o protetor ao senti as mão de Yuri nas suas costa Sora fica [Cora e fica nervosa ]

– Obrigado Yuri [ Sora ainda vermelha ]

– De nada [ Yuri ]

– Sora Porque você não vai jogar vôlem ?

– Sabe que é esse tempo trabalhando no Kaleido eu não to tirando tempo para relaxa os músculos os treinos do Jovem Leon são meio tensão .

– Certo aproveita o dia hoje mesmo a parti de amanha começa os treinos para nova pesa

– eu to ansiosa para saber que tipo de acrobacia nos teremos que fazer já que uma historia com romance e drama deve ser bem difícil .

– sabe Yuri as historia que Mia cria como se eu tive se em outro mundo meu coração encher cheio de alegria quere meu personagem interpreto criasse vida .

– Eu fico com dente que você Sora usse sua interpretação suas acrobacia para deixa ver outro feliz. [ Yuri diz ]

[ Sora em cara Yuri nos seus olhos que ele dizia era dor e sofrimento ]

Continua...

Oi amiginhos vocês teve esta pesando o que teve esta para acontece no próximo capitulo aiaiaiaia Nei eu sei na verdade ...

[ E isso meninos fica para o próximo episodio! Lembre-se que seus sonhos são as asas que vão ajudar vocês a voar !}


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Desculpem pela demora =D_

_Oi amiguinhos! No ultimo episodio ! E o pessoal do kaleido Star vamos a praia relaxar antes de nova pesa da mia começa os trenós EIIII Fooll pro que esta me olhado a sim Sora você sabia você fico muito Sexy a sim esse _biquíni branco Fool saia daqui esta me deixado com vergonha i estou ocupada aqui! amiginhos desculpem _Bem vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar!]_

_Capitulo8_

___Um dia para relaxar parte 2 ! ^^_

– Eu fico com dente que você Sora usse sua interpretação suas acrobacia para deixa ver outro feliz. [ Yuri diz ]

**[ Sora em cara Yuri nos seus olhos que ele dizia era dor e sofrimento ]**

– **AHH meus deus o clima aqui esta tempo eu posso dizer aiaia Sora pensa [ nervosa Sora olhado para os lados em si]**

– Ahhh já sei .

Antes que Sora pudesse fala Leon apare se Sora se assusta quebrado o clica entre Yuri e Sora .

– KYAAAAAAAAA [ Sora assustada ]

– O desculpa Sora eu não queria de assusta a assim

– tinha que ser babaca Leon vim quebra o clima estava bom de mais [ Yuri Suspira lançado um olhar para Leon ]

[ Leon a ver Yuri com sora lançado um olhar mortal Yuri ]

–A é Sora estamos nos chamado nos para monta um time jogar vôlei vamos

– Rubi grita os times vai ter 4 pessoal

– Já estamos indo ! [sora grita ]

– Vamos Yuri e Leon [ Sora diz sorrindo ]

– já estamos aqui ... todos [ Rosetta diz ]

– Como que nos vai defini os times [ Safira diz ]

–irado dedos iguais [ Mia ]

– Sora você pode fica como o suis no jogo . [ Rosetta diz ]

– Mais e claro ..

– Bom e tão vamos no 3 um dois três [ Sora diz ]

– os time um vai ser Mia , Rubi , Mey Yuri

– segundo time Rosetta , Ana Leon , Safira

–Ótimo eu não peguei o time do Yuri [ pesando Leon ]

Isso vai ser interessante ver Leon e Yuri jogando em time tive rentes [ Rosetta pesando dando uma sorriso morato ]

Qual tive vai começa com bola ?

Os lides tira ímpar ou par .. [ Sora diz sorrindo ]

– Ana Rubi vou la tira

– Ok [Ana ]

– certo [ Rubi ]

Ana eu escolho Paz

Rubi Impar

1 ...2 .. 3... já

Ana coloca 5

E Rubi coloca 2

Ana ganha o time da Ana começa .. !

– Totós suas posições ...

Sim...!

Se passado 15 minutos do jogo ta 5 time do Yuri 3 time do Leon .

não sabia Rosetta sabia joga Vôlei tão bem ...da ate divocio sabe qual time eu vou torce pesando Sora

– O Bico precisa da ajuda na partida sua lerdeza [ Rubi sorriso morato ]

– o que você falo seu moleque [ Mey cara de chão raivoso ]

– isso mesmo bico precisa essa lerdeza nos estamos pretendo

– ele ta querendo me tirada do serio ele consegui

Mey fica agitado com a provocação de Rubi

– ahhhh toma essa

– É eee isso ae [ Mey agitada ]

– pelo menos vez uma coisa que preste [ Rubi ]

– ponto do time Rubi [Sora diz ]

– 4 a 5

– Sora como esta jogo t [Marion chega diz]

– hum..

– eu volta fica a Yanatan Sora bom jogos para vocês !

[ De pois de muito briga entre Rubi e Mey no jogo todos casando e com fome o time vem sendo foi de Rubi de 20 a 18 pontos . ]

– ate que vim acabo a partida .. [ Safira alojando os braços ]

– Uffa [ Ana ]

– E verdade jogar vôlei cansa de mais [ Rosetta ]

– e ta também fome [ Mia ]

– por que nos para almoça já e meio dia ..[ Sora ]

– boa idéia [ Yuri ]

Sendo Meio dia todos para almoça na praia aruma as mandas no chão.

–Como essa comida ta muito gostosa [ Ana ]

– Ahh você acho .. que bom

– Ontem a noite a Safira me ajudo para prepara tudo Safira . [ Mia diz ]

– Que isso não foi nada [ corada Safira ]

– ei Rosetta pisiuu você reparo que Leon não converso muito hoje nei sorriu [ Safira falado baixo ]

– hum. Será pro que Yuri esta aqui ?

– não sei

– Safira qual era a que-la musica que você estava canto no camarim ? [ Sora pergunta ]

– Hum.. ja sei voce esta falado musica Frenids ?

–Querida amiga Dear My Friend

–Todos dia e noite.. Every day & night

–Sempre estar contigo Always be with you

– essa mesma [ sora ]

– essa musica minha mãe que me ensino

– Safira pode canta ela para nos [ Mia alegre ]

– claro ..

Safira começa a canta a musica soava como uma bela melodia o som sua palavras.

Querida amiga Dear My Friend

Todos dia e noite.. Every day & night

Sempre estar contigo Always be with you

Querida amiga Dear My Friend

Todos dia e noite.. Every day & night

Sempre estar contigo Always be with you

Só conversar com Voce ainda não é o bastante, hanashitemo mada mada tarinai mama

Ou ver o avermelhado pôr-do-sol sobre a cidade. yuuyake ga machi wo someteyuku

Nada acaba ocorrendo como desejei, omou youni naka naka ikanai..tte

E percebendo isso, acabamos chorando juntas. kidzuitara issho ni naiteita

Amor,sonhos,flores,arco-íris, e a brisa... koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo

Vamos ter tudo isso. zenbu tsukamou yo

Não se preocupe, anime-se... daijoutu senki sashite

Pois estarei ao seu lado watashi as soba ni iru kara

Não lamente o passado, e aproveite ao maximo o que tem. Kyou no misu kuyamu yori ima norikoete

Não se preocupe, e não perca o foco.. daijoubu mayowanaide

Embora indo a um futuro desconhecido, Madamiru mirai e to mukatte

Sempre caminherei ao seu lado. Zutto aruiteikou

Todos dia e noite.. Every day & night

Sempre estar contigo Always be with you

– UAUU Safira sua musica e linda [ Marion sorrindo ]

– Que bom que gosto Marion

– e verdade sua musica esta muito agradável e bonita [ Yuri ]

– eu também gostei [ sora ]

– obrigada pessoal [ Safira corada ]

Que brisa gostoso Me chama ouvindo o som do mar, Como isso tão relaxante... [ Sora pensado com os olhos fechado ]

Passado a trade na praia o pessoal do kaleido ate as 4 horas da tarde na praia. Sento já muito trade eles retorna as seus aposento a turma decidem de Yuri.

–Tchau ate amanha Yuri [ todos ]

–Amanha começa os trem na mento para nova pesa. [ Ana ]

Dormitório de Sora

–Hoje dia na praia deu tanto cansaço, quero e toma um banho ir dormir um pouco

– isso mesmo vai toma um belo gostoso banho minha querida Sora!

– ser quiser eu posso de ajuda esfrega sua costas.

– Foll. [ Sora brava ]

– não começa sua brincadeira volta aqui não fuja!

Foll aproveita sai correndo da sora não deixa ela pegue ele antes que ela amara e jogam no armário deixado ele preso. Evita que espinhe ela tomando banho.

**Continua...**

**Lembre-se que seus sonhos são as asas que vão ajudar vocês a voar !**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_desculpe não posta antes eu tava sei criatividade U.U ta mais um capitulo de Kaleido Star .__  
[Oi amiguinhos! No ultimo episodio ! E o pessoal do kaleido Star vamos a praia relaxar antes de nova pesa da mia começa os trenós EIIII Fooll pro que esta me olhado a sim Sora você sabia você fico muito Sexy a sim esse biquíni branco Fooll saia daqui esta me deixado com vergonha i estou ocupada aqui! amiginhos desculpem Bem vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar!]_

Capitulo 9

_[Oi amiguinhos! No ultimo episodio ! E o pessoal do kaleido Star vamos a praia relaxar antes de nova pesa da mia começa os trenós EIIII Fooll pro que esta me olhado a sim Sora você sabia você fico muito Sexy a sim esse _biquíni branco Fooll saia daqui esta me deixado com vergonha i estou ocupada aqui! amiginhos desculpem _Bem vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar!]_

_**No ginásio kaleido star**_

_Os treinamento começarão todos no kaleido star estava correndo como planejado faltava a penas 2 dias para em borá a nova pena de mia , Leon sora e yuri trenava no ginásio todos os dias quase sem descanso ar anda meio passado entre yuri e Leon na linha de fogo sora sempre tem chama a tenção dois para discute é volta a treina isso nunca levaria a nada o estresse aumentava mais ._

_Mais alto sora ... [ Leon ]_

_Certo ... [ sora falado ofegante ]_

– _ei ken como anda o treinamento da sora , Leon e yuri ? [ pergunto rosetta passado entre os corredores do ginásio ]_

– _como sempre sora tem que para a briga entre yuri e Leon fora isso eles progrediram muito [ - disse ken passado a mão na cabeça meio preocupado ]_

– _ok bom eu volta para o meu treno tchau ken ate mais .[ saindo de cena rosetta ]_

_**No palco do kaleido star**_

– _amanha resta o último dia para nos coloca tudo em ordem [ mia tava as ordem para os acropatas o que devia fazer na hora da_ _apresentação.]_

– _Safira cante um pouco mais alto não se esqueça da sua posição como deve fica no palco ._

– _Certo ._

_No palco do kaleido Star após passa os dois dia final ótimo treinamento de Sora e Leon Yuri , todo estava lindo para a nova pena de Mia Nome da peca se chamava Amor proibido,em volta no palco a vários pequenos trampolins as cores usada nas iluminação era vermelha azul e branco que ajudava com clima de uma batalha entre clan ,nos trampolins outros_ _acrobatas tava um salto auto tanto uns giros no ar , no centro do palco a varias montanhas em trapézio Sora pulava de um para outro e quando Yuri e Leon vazias suas a comprazias entre si para simular uma luta entre os dois ._

_Quando acabo apresentação muitos aprazo das pessoas que vinha do púbico... dos acrobatas no centro no palco se ajuntarão tendo as Mao entre um para outro_

– _Sora você fui incrível como sempre você sempre esta sorrindo . [ disse Ken tendo uma toalha para Sora .]_

– _Ah Ken muito obrigado ._

– _de nada! agora só espera ate as 8 horas da noite para a próxima apresentação ._

– _sim parta que a noite vai ter muito mais gente do que apresentação de da tarde , Mia me disse que maior parte dos ingressos foram fendido da apresentação da noite . [ disse sora sorrindo .]_

– _Ken eu vou me troca volta para o meu apartamento quero descansa um pouco antes de comesa apresentação da noite . [ disse Sora anda ate Ken e dar um beijo na bochecha de Ken e sai correndo alegra para o camarim.]_

_A penas Ken fico corado parado no lugar e quando Rosetta fio acena tendo chama o Ken mesmo a Ken parecia esta fora do mundo real ._

_**No apartamento de Sora**_

_Sora chega em seu apartamento se troca ia arruma uma pequena bagunça estava em seu quarto ate ela escuta alguém bater em sua porta ._

– _JÁ VAI SÓ UM MINUTINHO . [ Sora se dirige a sua porta pode abri . ]_

– _ola Sora como vai ?_

– _ola Sarah por favor entre ._

– _obrigada mais me conta como foi primeiro dia da apresentação ?[ Sarah entrado no apartamento de sora .]_

– _desculpe Sarah pela bagunçar estou organizando alguma coisa , penas estava lindo foi maravilhoso como um sonho as pecas de mia ._

– _que pena não pode participar Sarah._

– _mais me com da foi La no medico e ai .? [ disse sora sorrindo .]_

– _bom o médico me diz poderia continua normante cantado e apresentado só que o kalor fico comedo de alguma coisa acontecer com o bebe ne pediu para fica a vastado ate eu ganha acriança . [ disse Sarah . ]_

– _mais odeio fica parada sei fazer nada eu to tentado convencer o Kalor me deixa cantar ate pelos menos eu fazer 5 méis de gravidez como o Kalos e cabeça dura vai ser difícil converse ele ._

– _pelo jeito como você falo Sarah pare se mesmo que o kalos e cabeça dura como coloca algum e menti é difícil tira da cabeça dele . [ disse sora tom irônico . ]_

– _Sora deixa de ajuda organizar as coisa ._

– _Sarah pode deixa eu dou conta ._

– _que isso de ajuda vai ajuda passa o meu tempo também não tenha nada para fazer . [ disse Sarah ajudado organiza as caixa etc . ]_

– _obrigada Sarah ._

– _agora eu não sei o que fazer ser for menino ou menina tenho que discutir com Kalos para saber qual seria os nomes para os bebes . [ disse Sarah bufando .]_

_E quando isso no escritório do kaleido star ._

– _atiiiiiin [ kalos respira .]_

– _alguém deve ta falado de min . [ kalos respirar de novo .]_

– _quer isso Kalos nove deve ta pegando um resfriado nada de mais . [ disse Keith.]_

_De volta para o apartamento de Sora , Sarah conversa com sora sobre alguma conversas como foi o dia etc , ate Sarah sem quere deixa cair pequeno álbum no chão Sarah comesa ver ela ver as fotos de familiar de sora ate um foto chama muito sua tenção Sora ._

– _Sora no caso de você devesse que escolher para ser o seu parceiro de palco que você escolheria .?_

– _Ah... como a sim Sarah !? [ Sora confusa com a pergunta de Sarah .]_

– _eu vou dar um exemplo de no caso você tive que escolher Yuri ou Leon para ser o seu parceiro quem você escolheria . ?_

– _Bom ...eu acho que eu escolheria ... [ Sora pensativa .]_

–_... o Jovem ..._

_Ate Sora escuta sua porta bater de novo ela vai ate sua porta para ver quem era ..._

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Hohohoho eu to sento muito má com *-* Vocês queriam saber quem estava na foto é por que chama atenção de Sarah tanto ..._


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 **De volta para Japão !**

Sora escuta algum bater em sua porta ela se levanta do chão vai atender ,era o Ken avisando sora tem um telefone era de seus pais .

- obrigado Ken avisa eu já estou indo.

- Desculpa Sarah vou atender o telefone já venho e obrigado pela ajuda.

- de Nada Sora vai La não deixa ele esperado .

- Hai .

Sora vai ate o sala de comunicação atender o telefone já que passo bom tempo sora não conversa sua Família, tava morrendo de saudade nada como um carrinho da família .

- ola .

- a Sora que saudade filha como você esta?

- oii mamaei eu to ótimo graças a deus como ta senhora o papai e Yumi .?

- Yumi esta aqui to meu lado ela ta louca para fala com você querida e o pai ta trabalhado , eu te liguei querida que semana que vem e o festival da prima feira vai começa , se você poderia passa um dois dia com agente se você poder vim ?

-mamae eu não sei tenho que falar com o Carlos ele me dar 3 dias de folga.

- querida gostaria mesmo pode se passa hum dias com família .

- mamãe eu vou falar com o calor mais como ta as coisa ai em casa .

- aqui em casa ta tudo bem ae sua Irma quer fala com você vou passa o telefone para yumi .

- oiii mana tudo bem ?

- oi yumi como ta minha pequena irmãzinha ?

- ta tudo bem mana eu morrendo de saudade de você .

- eu também yumi .

- Yumi estuda se eu tira verias do kaleido star prometo que vou para casa ai a gente podemos ir no parque de deserção o que acha yumi?

- kyaa serio mal posso espera você vim para casa mana .

Sora terminado de conversa com sua mãe e sua Irma ela desliga e volta para o seu dormitório que Sarah estava esperando com o tempo , Sarah ajuda termina de arruma o quarto sora e quando as duas conversa Sarah acho melhor sora falar com Carlos tira um dias de férias já que em 5 anos hora não teve tempo para tira verias pode ir para casa ver sua família .

De pois de pensar muito o que Sarah disse sora foi ate a sala de Carlos pedi ums dias de folga para viajar .

- Carlos com licença posso falar com você um estande ?.

- sim por favor . – Carlos vais sinal para Sora se senta .

- o que se trata Sora .?

- Carlos eu sei que pedir de mais agora que começos a nova pesa , mais eu gostaria pedir ums dias de folga pode viaja para o Japão já esse 3 anos que estou no kaleido star não tive tempo para folgar .

- Hum... .- Calor esta pensativo o que acabo de escuta

- E? " o que Calor esta pesado me olhado assim ?" – Sora intrigada por Carlos encarado Sora sem dizer nada .

- hum...

- Tudo bem amanha pode tira duas semanas de Folga para viajar esse tempo fecharei o Kaleido Star para fazer umas Reformas .

- Obrigado Calor .

- mais Sora .

- Sim Calor ?

- por que assim de repente quis ir para o Japão no nada ?

- e que Carlos minha mãe me ligou Hoje e pediu para eu se pode se volta para o Japão já que haverá nova abertura do nove festival da primavera desse ano .

- hum entendo .

Sora sai no escritório Do Carlos e volta para o seu dormitório para arruma suas malas .

- aiaia eu que eu vou levar ? deixa eu ver .

- Sora o que ta fazendo ? – Fool pergunta ?

- a Fool vou fica no Japão por duas semana já que o Carlos me deu Folga .

Sora termina de arruma suas malas e vai para o refeitório janta La em contra Rubi Safira Anna a turma toda menos Yuri .

- pessoas amanha eu vou Viajar para o Japão ?

- O QUE? – TODOS SUPRESOS PELA NOTICIA

- como assim Sora ?- pergunta Rosetta

- e que hoje pela amanha eu recebi uma ligação da minha mãe ele me pergunto se eu podia ir para o Japão por que vai começa o festival da primavera .

Sora começa a explica para o pessoa o que o festival da primavera como se comemora no Japão , as menos acharam tão incrível como sora descrevei o festival ela também queria ir com sora para o Japão .

- NE meninas já que o kaleido star vai fica fechado esse tempo podemos aproveita no Japão .- Mia

- Ei Leon você vai viaja com a gente para o Japão conhece a cidade natal sora ? – Mei pergunta .

Mei e interrompida quando Yuri aparece tanto boa noite para todos .

- Boa noite Jovem Yuri . – disse Sora sorrindo .

- e tão Leon você vai viaja com nos para o Japão ?

- como assim você vão viaja para o Japão ? – pergunta Yuri para sora .

- assim Carlos me deu duas semanas de folga eu falei para eles vou para o Japão já esse época do ano Japão comemora festival da primavera eu pessoa quer ir junto conhece o Japão , a Mei pergunto se o Leon quer ir com agente.

- Hum interessante será eu posso ir com vocês nessa viajem ? – pergunta Yuri

- mais e claro Yuri – disse Safira .

Quando Leon escuta Yuri dizer que Yuri também vai ele se levanta deixando todos surpresos .

- também eu vou com vocês – Leon em cara Yuri .

- bom noite para você vou aproveita arruma as coisa já que vamos amanha certo ir para o Japão .-leon sai andado .

- ok jovem Leon boa noite .- disse sora .

Terminado de jantar todos fora para seus quarto arruma suas malas ir amanha para o Japão sora fico muito feliz por sabe que seus amigos também vão que sai ser muito divertido , como o combinando era para todos se encontra as 4 horas da tarde já que vão pega o voo das 7 horas do aro porto . quando todos chegarão a lugar marcado e hora certa eles chamado um taxis para ir aeroporto com as passagem nas Mao todos embarcarão no avião , menos Sarah e Carlos .

No avião Mia e Anna estava sentada juntas , Meie Rubi , Safira Sora , Rosetta e Ken ,para deixa o clima pesado Leon e Yuri sentado um do lado do outro , passo horas ate chegarem no Japão e desembarcarão no aeroporto no Japão Sora e pessoa fora pega suas malas ao sair do aeroporto todos ficarão de boca aberta , a ver muitas celegeras na rua tanto uma linda vista .

- Nossa que lindo essa árvores sora como se chama ? – Rosetta

- essa não as celegeras em japonês nos chamamos de Sakura .

Assim que sora chama um taxi para ir para casa e quando o pessoa fica em hotel ficava preto da casa de sora , mostro o lugar ontem eles podia fica despediu e deu o endereços ontem ela morava , sora deixo eles acomodar e descase já que aviajem foi muita cansativo , sora chego em casa bateu na porta sua mãe que atendeu fico surpresa por ver a filha .

- Oi querida que saudade .

- mamae eu também vim passa suas semanas em casa com vocês .

- que com vamos entra me conta como da as coisa no kaleido ? – pergunta mãe de sora .

- a nova pesa vai muito bem pedi para o Carlos me dar folga esses 3 anos eu não tive tempo , não foi apenas eu mamãe que vim minhas amigas também então aqui mais eles vão fica em hotel aqui preto .

- quem venho das suas amigas ?.- Mãe . de sora

- o Ken , Rosetta , Anna, Mei , Yuri ,Mia, Safira , Rubi , Leon .

- quem esse Rubi Safira eu não conheço ?

- a eles são novo no kaleido a safira e rubi não irmão .

- mãe cade a Yumi ?

- ela esta na escola vou busca ela aqui 2 hora quer ir comigo querida ?

- sim to louca ver como esta yumi .

Se passo o dia sora foi busca sua Irma na escola sua mãe quando chego em casa mata saudade de ver seu pai , no dia seguinte de pois to café da amanha sora estava ajuda sua mãe lavar a lousa .

- mãe pode deixa eu términos aqui .

- obrigado queria .

Ate a companhia tocar .

- já sai .

Quando a mãe de sora abre a porta ver Ken o pessoal .

- Sora seus amigos ,por favor entre .

- já vai mãe .

- oi pessoal .

- oi – todos .

- Sora desculpa aparecem assim dona . – Ken .

- tudo bem vamos entre vocês .

Sora de pois de um tempo o pessoal entre eles saíram sora mostro um lugares no Japão , o dia todo não pararo de um fora para outro sora aviso que amanha começara o festival no centro da cidade combino todos em contra na casa de sora assim poderia ir todos junto para o festival .


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas :** desculpe pela demora estava muito ocupada não deu tempo para escreve estava aqui anti único capitulo espero que gostem .

**Festival da Primavera ! capitulo 11**

Já era de amanha Sora acorda uns raios de luz em seu rosto , devagar ela abre os olhos e se levanta , começa a ser espreguiçar , com calam ela se levanta vai fazer sua higiene pessoal , vai ate a cozinha estava sua mãe e sua Irma seu pai todos sentados já tomando café .

- Bom dia ... – disse sora com um sorriso em seus rosto .

- Bom dia querida . disse a mãe de sora .

- nos já estamos terminado de toma café querida só falta você .

- ok mãe .

Sora se senta com sua família começa toma café e conversa sua Irma Yumi , terminado de toma café sora ajuda sua mãe limpa tudo .

- mãe mãe a senhora vai para o festival hoje a noite .?

- sim vou levar sua Irma .

- quer ir com a gente para o festival vai eu pessoal do kaleido .

- gostaria querida mais melhor voce ir apenas com seus amigos se diverti .

- mais mãe não tem problema a senhora for com agente .

- eu sei querida , vamos fazer assim hoje eu levo a yumi comigo e você sai com o seus amigos , amanha vamos eu você sua Irma o pai pai tudo junto .

- ok mãe mãe .

Terminado de ajuda sua mãe na cozinha sora vai ate o seu quarto escolher sua yukata para ser vesti no festival terminado de escolher sua Yukata Sora passa o tempo brincado sua irmãzinha quando ela olho as horas já era quinze para as seis e tão sora vai toma banho ,terminado ela vai para o seu quarto se arruma, terminado de se arruma sora estava fétida sua yukata era vermelha a farias flores brancas pelos yukata seu laço em volta da sua cintura era amarelo , seus cabelos estavam preso em forma de coque com um investe de suas flores em seu cabelos cor branca .

Equando isso Yuri e Leon pessoal ia ate casa de sora como horário combinado .

- Anna como será deve ser esse festival ?. – Mia pergunta muito curioso .

- não sei não faço menor ideias . Anna responde .

E quando todos estavam conversa a trais de tudo mundo Safira e MaY conversando sobre o assunto de Leon e Yuri baixo para ninguém ouvir .

- Safira você acha que sora percebeu Leon e Yuri gosta delas ?. – may pergunta .

- não sei tomara que sora perceber , o mais rápido possível may você acha que sora escolheria quem ?.

- acho que o Leon eles sempre se dão bem , fora que o Leon mudou muito de pois ele a sora vi raro parceiros .

Percebendo que estavam chegando perto da casa de sora as duas para de conversa , Rosetta vai ate o apartamento de sora toca companhia e quando a turma esperava em baixo , Rosetta toca companhia .

- Já vai so um minuto .- Mae de sora vai ater a porta e abre e ver era Rosetta.

- Boa noite sora esta ? .- rosetta pergunta .

- esta sim vou chama-la so um minutinho .

Mãe de sora vai ate o quarto da filha e bati na porta .

- querida posso entra ? já esta arrumada ?.

- A mãe pode entra sim . – sora responde .

Mãe de sora entra no quarto .

- filha como você esta linda .

- obrigado mae mae . – sora um pouco corada .

- ae sua amiga esta ai , já chegarão so estão te esperando querida .

- muito obrigado mãe mãe e tao já vou indo .

Sora se despede de sua mãe sua Irma vai ate rosetta elas desse para encontra o pessoal , ao cegar sora e rosetta todos começa em cara sora pelo o que ela estava vestido começarão a fazer varias pergunta Leon e Yuri apenas obsevava o quando sora estava linda .

- que lindo sora isso e que uma Yukata ? . – Mia alegre .

- sim nos japonês costumamos usa para os festival culturais . - disse sora .

Sora e turma começa anda para o festival ao chegar no local Safira , Anna, mia , May , Leon e Yuri ficarão espantados com a decoração , avia varias barracas , varias luzes no meia da parca avia um fogueira onde crianças dançavam . sora começa a explica como era os festival , pessoas começara a ser diverti , Rubi adorava encher o saco de may deixa ela irritada .

Sora via seus amigos se divertido ate novamente sentido alguma coisa faltado .

-" novamente esse sentimento o que esta me faltado tenho maravilhosos amigos , faço parte do elenco do kaleido star , amu meu trabalho mesmo assim estou sentido falta de algum ." – sora pensativa .

-" sora para de pensa nisso não e hora para isso mais ... a pergunta de Sarah me pego quando , quem eu escolheria como meu parceiro Leon o jovem Yuri não consegui responde na hora para ela , tenho muito carinho pelos os dois ."

- Sora ..Sora... da me ouvido vai fica para trais se não andar . – disse Yuri chamando sora estava em seus pensamentos .

- desculpem estava distraídas . – disse sora .

Yuri da um pequeno sorriso gentil para sora a espera se ajuda com o grupo , o que não agrado muito Leon ver sora perto do yuri.

- que tao nos ir tira nossa sorte ?. – disse sora .

- sorte como assim ? – May pergunta .

- vamos ate casa principal ontem nos tiramos nossa sorte ser você tira sorte pintura ela umas arvores de sakura ajuda ser realizar ser for azar , no casso fique com você . – disse sora.

- vamos la deve ser divertido . – disse Safira.

Sora leva eles ate casa principal e cada um retira sua sorte .

- que saco tirei azar . – disse Rubi reclamando .

- olha so um idiota como você tinha mesmo que tira azar . – disse May.

- ata e você senhorita chão raivoso tiro sorte e ou azar ?.

- eu vou ver agora .

Ao abri o papel a expressão de may ela fica paralisada sua folta de sorte .

- e tão e azar também ?.

- arggg cala boca .

- eu sabia kkkkkkkkkkkkk . – rubi começa tira um sarro da cara de may .

-" vamos ver o que eu tirei , olha so que sorte eu tenho .- Yuri começa ler sua sorte que estava escrito .

-" que bom todos estão se ti vertido , vamos ver o que eu tirei ah que bom e sorte vamos ver o que esta escrito . " – sora começa ler sua sorte .-" uma estrela Ca tende cairá em seu rumo trazendo fidelidade a quilo o que mais falta e você ."

-" não tendendo nada mais tenho certeza esta logo para ser revelar ."

- sora sora ... o que você tiro .- disse Safira perguntado .

- eu tirei sorte .

- eu também .

- você Leon tiro o que ? .- pergunta May .

- não e sua conta eu tirei , não acrescido nessas coisa eu mesmo escolhos meus caminhos . – disse Leon .

-" esse expressão do Leon não e normal ." – pessoa May .

- Pessoal antes da gente em borá eu vou passa no tempo já volto .disse sora indo em direção o tempo se passa 20 minutos e nada se sora volta pessoal começo fica já preocupa foram a trais dela se dividiu não sabia onde era o templo .

-" cadê sora esta demorando muito ." – pensava Leon .

**Continua ...**


	12. Chapter 12 Final !

_Eu seiii demorei quase um Ano escrever ultimo capitulo realmente Gomene fiquei sei ideia realmente fazer este capitulo estava ocupada outras ficção bla bla bla deixa eu fica quieta e melhor ...___

_Boa leitura esperam que gostem do final ._

Capitulo 12 Final .

- Cadê Sora está demorando de mais . - Leon se perguntava .

Os amigos de sora sai procura dela pelo festival , Yuri encontra o templo sobe as escadas chegando la ver o casal de idoso e pergunta se virão uma garota de cabelos rosado por aqui.O casal idosos diz que viro ela fazendo um pedido que de pois foi para cemitério que fica atrais do templo , Yuri pediu obrigado seguiu caminho casal disse Yuri anda mais um pouco ver suas arvores de sakura grande acata lado muro entra procura por Sora a encontra perto de uma arvores agachada dizendo .

- Mamãe e paipai estou de indo meus amigos devem esta preocupados .

- Sora !...

Sora escuta uma voz familiar se levanta olhar ver Yuri vindo em sua direção.

- Jovem Yuri ?

- Sora estavam preocupados com você esta demorando de mais .

- Desculpe Jovem Yuri fui fazer um pedido acabei vindo ver minha mãe e meu pai.

- Entendo .

- Vamos volta ?.

- Sim .

Sora e Yuri anda ate o templo em silencio ate Yuri quebra o silencio chamando Sora.

- Sora .

- Sim .

- Amanha vamos sair eu é você ?

Sora coro tenta dizer alguma coisa.

- Estou chamando você para encontro comigo amanha você aceita? .- Yuri se aproxima de Sora ver estava corada e da um sorriso neigo.

- Não vou fazer nada o que você não queira .

Yuri coloca seu dedo indicador queixo de Sora levanta fazendo que ela olha-se para ele, se próxima rosto de Sora .Sora sente seu coração bater forte com vergonha veja seus olhos senti algo macios em seus lábios e quente Sora da passagem Yuri possa indetificar o beijo por falta de ar yuri quebra o beijo e carecia rosto de Sora.

- Me dei uma chance poder ter seu coração ? Se não achar seu coração pertence outra pessoa deixarei livre .

- Eu... Eu...

Leon estava a procura de Sora encontra o templo sobe as escadas termina de subi ver Yuri e Sora escuta sora dizer.

- Eu...Eu... aceito yuri sair com você . - diz Sora corada .

Yuri sorrio novamente se aproxima rosto de Sora a beijando , Leon ver acena senti seu coração quebrado da as costa começa a descer como se não tive se visto nada ou descer encontra Safira e diz.

- Leon ! encontro Sora?

- Sim ela esta la em cima com Yuri.

-" Ela esta com Yuri ? quer dizer ... pela ritação senhor Leon diz tudo Yuri e Sora estão junto mais será que aconteceu alguma coisa entre os dois ?"- Safira se perguntava.

- Vou avisar o pessoal que encontramos Sora .

- Sim.

Safira avisa o pessoal entro Sora logo de pois ver Sora Yuri descendo as escadas juntos Amu pede desculpas pela demora sege em silencio ate encontra o resto pessoal com Leon Yuri e Safira , Ao encontra pessoas se desculpa pela demora aproveito o tempo visitar seus pais. indo embora com todos de taxi Sora descer do taxi se despede de todos Yuri diz.

- Amanha as 2Hrs venho de buscar Sora.

- Sim.

Mia estava sentado no bando do passageiro da frente e Yuri Anna sentada trais as duas aregalão olhos e diz a mesmo tempo.

- Vocês vão encontro amanha ?

Yuri mandem os braços cruzado e diz.

- Sim.

De amanha cedo Sora levanta conversa seus pais ajuda prepara o almoço de pois ajudar sua mão se dirige para o banheiro tomar um banho relaxante , quando uma pergunta vem sua cabeça , quando Sarah estava ajudando Sora em seu quarto arruma as coisas.

-" Sora quem você escolheria ser par ?".

- na quela hora não pode responder para Sarah , sei que esta acontecendo a meu redor agora tenho escolher entre um deles , já tomei esse decisão dês da quela época senti algo por jovem Yuri , Leon é grande amigo divide grande sonho comigo e ator no kaleido star .

Sora saio do box se seca com toalha logo sai do banheiro indo direito para seu quarto.

- Agora tenho escolher um roupa . Eu vou vesti ?

- Sora ! se me deixar sair do armário posso ajudar você escolher uma roupa .

- Cala boca Foll não vou te soltar ate eu me vestir .

Sora abre mala escolhe a roupa e se feste.

Após alguns minutos ela saiu do quarto pronta, e escuta a campainha, desse para atender a porta ver Yuri , uma calca preta social usava um blusa branca social.

– Você está muito bonita, Sora . – diz Yuri sorrindo.

– Obrigada.-cora bem de leve - Sora

– Para onde vamos? – Sora pergunta .

– É uma surpresa . – Yuri sorri .

– Ei Yuri ! O que é aquilo ali? –Sora aponta para um aro de ferro, então ela vê algo passando por ele rapidamente – Uwo! É uma montanha russa! Nossa, que legal. Você já foi numa montanha russa, Yuri?

– Não.

– Nem eu. Parece muito divertido. Eu queria ir um dia.

– Então hoje é seu dia de sorte. – Yuri diz, sorrindo.

– Eh? –Sora olha para ele e Yuri da um sorriso torto – Sério?! Nós vamos lá? Sério mesmo?!

– Sim. – Yuri diz, pedindo para taxi para estaciona o carro.

– Devemos ir? – Yuri sorri para ela.  
– Onde quer ir primeiro? – Yuri pergunta, parando em frente a um mapa do parque.

– Você escolhe primeiro.

– Tem certeza? – Yuri sorri

Yuri e Sora começa andar pelo parque se divertindo a muito brinquedos dois foro junto já de noite Sora e Yuri senta em banco.

– hoje o dia esta sento muito divertido .- Sora diz olhos fechados e sorrindo para Yuri.

– já bom tempo eu não me divirto assim.

– Mais as coisas são diferente .

– como assim diferente Yuri?

Yuri sorri para Sora e diz. - são diferente tenho você comigo.

Sora fica vermelha , Yuri se levanta estende sua mão para Sora.

– Que tal da uma volta na roda gigante antes de irmos janta ?.

– Sim . - segura mão de Yuri dois caminha em direção a roda gigante .

Eles vão ate o roda gigante ,e então Sora senta ao lado de Yuri . A roda gigante começou a subir .Sora olha pela janela e admira o parque de la de cima dava ver cidade iluminada cidade quela noite dava uma linda vista .

– É lindo não e Yuri?

Yuri da uma pequena olhada pela janela e volta admira Sora.

–Sim . Yuri você é linda quando te vejo sorrindo assim . – Yuri da um sorriso gentil e meigo. Sora fica vermelha.

Yuri em um movimento rápido puxa Sora pelos braços fazendo ela senta em seu colo. Ele se aproxima de seu rosto e a beija .

As luzes do parque que dava um lindo sentimento de paz, naquela noite nevada para ambos .

– Sora gostaria de ser minha namorada ?-Yuri a fasta seu rosto e encara seus lindos olhos de safira um sorriso gentil.

Sora sentiu seu coração batendo rápido por um minuto parecia uma interinidade para ambos .

– Eu..aceito ...– mesmo com vergonha da pergunta do jovem ela se aproxima sua cabeça e se aponha no peitoral dele.

Yuri a envolve com um abraço amoroso beija as bochecha dela.

– Te amo...você foi única me aceito mesmo meu passado... prometo a você Sora ...comecei tudo do zero .. - diz Yuri tom baixo .

A roda gigante termina de dar a volta e eles saem  
Sora estava abraçada no braço de Yuri, eles pegam taxis vão para restaurante jantarem terminando de jantarem Yuri paga conta dois sai .

**Leon pov **

Leon estava sentado a varanda do hotel e quando pensava na garota de olhos castanhos seus sentimentos por ela , quando Safira parece .

- Boa noite Leon.

- Boa noite.

- pegando pouco de ar frenco ?.

A penas Leon fica em silencio .

-" Ele deve mesmo gosta da Sora dês que yuri esteve com sora no festival Leon está dessa forma , eu poderia fazer para ajuda-lo ? ."

- Safira ..!

- Sim jovem Leon.

- Até amanha. - diz Leon tanto as costas para Safira.

- Jovem Leon por favor espere .

- Amanha eu visitaria um parque , so o resto pessoal vai para parque aquático. Gostaria de ir comigo amanha ?.

- Parece ser uma boa vou acompanhar você amanha.

- Obrigado Jovem Leon.

**Normal Pov**

Yuri leva Sora para sua casa despende com um beijo yuri volta para hotel . De amanhã cedo a turma se encontra para sair com parque aquático menos Leon e Safira para outro loca , A semana se passo todos já sabia que Yuri e Sora estava namorando , ao volta para kaleido Star Amu não aceita ir para París com yuri seu coração está no kaleido Star . Yuri decide ficar por ela .

Safira da seu melhor se aproxima de Leon parece ela esta gostando dele de verdade as vezes Sora ver Leon cora pela aproximação de Safira quer sempre ajuda-lo . Sarah está esperando um menino , Mey e Rubi continua brigando nós funtos os dois se gostam , Mia está trabalhando nova peça para o kaleido Star .

Sora anda pela praia sente o ar fresco seu cabelos que-le sentimento voltava algo foi preenchido por um amor , Foll de vês e quando tira um sarro dizendo agora que Sora esta apaixonada está menos malvada com ele.

Sora é despertada seus pensamento quando ver jovem Loiro sua frente sorrindo para ela quele olhar a vinha apenas tristeza ser torno verdadeiro olhar de felicidade , Sora corre ate loiro o braça com alegria.

[ The End ]


End file.
